Le réveil Royale The Awakening of a Royal
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Hogwarts fait un échange avec l'EU, UWIM, une école bien plus avancée, où réside la famille royale. C'est l'occasion de rencontrer d'étrange personnages aux noms astraux et aux pouvoirs certains!
1. Passé et révélatons

The Awakening of a Royal / Le réveil d'un royaume  
  
Coucou, c'est moi Ima!! Bon y en a qui me connaissent pour ma fan fiction 'L'enfant du Silence, avec ma petite Méline Hollow!! Beh sinon, bienvenue aux autres!! Cette fan fic est une traduction! Elle a été écrite en anglais par Siverdawn2, et c'est vraiment superbe!! Donc je vais essayer de renvoyer l'univers dans lequel elle l'a écrite, le mieux que je peux! Les 8 premiers chapitres ont été traduits par Pégase qui a disparût et a qui j'avais donné un coup de main pour remanier les premiers chapitres! Ils avaient énormément e fautes mais la traduction était vraiment très bonne!  
  
Donc voilà! Les premiers chapitres, ce ne sera pas trop dur.. La suite, se sera beaucoup plus long! Et en comptant que je vais continuer "Une année sorcière" et "L'enfant du Silence" puis peut-être "Des Yeux Améthystes", sa m'en fait du boulot!!  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient! Soit ils sont à J. K. Rowling (qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit bien, sniff!! Lol!) soit à Silverdawn2 (elle aussi elle écrit super bien!!)  
  
Donc bonne lecture à tous! Et sur ce: le premier chapitre!!  
  
Chapitre 1:  
  
The Awakening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 1 : passé et révélation  
  
Une bruine légère enveloppait toute l'Angleterre cette nuit-là, il y a quinze ans.  
  
Dans Hyde Park, à Londres, une jeune femme s'avançait lentement, en chancelant, à travers un feuillage dense, tenant un grand paquet dans ses mains. Des mèches de ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, pendaient mollement sur son front, couvrant le symbole d'une étoile à huit branches qui avait été tatoué entre ses sourcils. Ses yeux bleus outre-mer brillaient de larmes contenues alors qu'elle s'avançait, toujours, fuyant un mal inconnu.  
  
Du sang suintait de cinq énormes entailles dans son dos, mais elle tenait toujours le paquet, fermement, de peur que quelqu'un ne le lui prenne.  
  
Murmurant doucement à ce paquet, elle s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir le mettre en sécurité, à l'abri du danger.  
  
:: Oh s'il vous plaît, doux Seigneur! Ne laissez pas Voldemort lui faire du mal. :: continuait de prier la femme, les larmes menaçant de couler, alors qu'elle essayait, sans y parvenir, de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler.  
  
Après un certain temps, finalement épuisée de toute ses forces, elle s'effondra miraculeusement dans une paire de bras forts. La crainte lui emplit le coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix féminine, quelque part, au-dessus d'elle.  
  
_Tout va bien ?  
  
Étrangement, la femme ne sentait plus la pluie autour d'elle. Apparemment, quelqu'un, l'avait abritée sous un parapluie. Elle était un peu désorientée par la chute et, lorsqu'elle fut capable de se concentrer, elle vit un homme, agenouillé près d'elle tout en la maintenant, et une brunette tenant un parapluie au-dessus d'elle. Tous deux portaient un jeans et un sweat- shirt et avaient un visage empreint d'inquiétude.  
  
:: Moldus! :: Comprit la femme avec soulagement et elle su qu'elle était en sûreté pour le moment. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais fut coupée par l'homme, qui dit  
  
_Rachel, elle saigne comme l'enfer!  
  
Il l'a soutint doucement, voulant examiner les blessures, mais la dame l'arrêta, marmonnant faiblement:  
  
_S'il vous plaît, soyez gentils, occupez vous d'elle."  
  
Elle poussa le paquet dans les mains de Rachel, et gémit  
  
_Occupez-vous de ma 'Mione.  
  
Elle ferma ses yeux, ses larmes coulant finalement, avant qu'elle ne prononce,  
  
_je suis si désolé, mon enfant.  
  
Puis elle rendit son dernier souffle et s'immobilisa.  
  
Ce qui arriva ensuite fût au-delà de la compréhension du couple. La femme fût soudainement entourée par un éclat bleu pâle. Il était translucide et rougeoya ensuite quelques instants, avant de se changer en une lumière brillante, baignant le couple d'un éclat bleu argenté. Un instant plus tard, le corps de la femme n'était plus là et il ne restait qu'un médaillon et un anneau de platine avec une émeraude incorporée dans le centre. Le couple resta quelques instants ahuri. Avant d'avoir eu un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient vu, un gémissement s'éleva du ballot, attirant leur attention.  
  
_Oh mon Dieu! Benoît, c'est un enfant! Haleta Rachel en voyant une petite fille en bas âge dans les couvertures et papiers. Benoît essaya de d'arrêter ses pleurs et, étonnamment, l'enfant s'arrêta quand ses petits doigts eurent saisis l'index de Benoît. Le sourire innocent de l'enfant engendra de doux sourires sur le visage du couple pendant que Benoît commençait à sortir les papiers qui étaient un peu chiffonnés.  
  
"Hermione XXX, mère : Athéna Kadamon, père : Inconnu. Née à Sainte Mangouste Hôpital, le 26 septembre 1985 ."  
  
Un froncement de sourcils terni un instant son beau visage avant qu'il ne demande à sa femme:  
  
_Rachel, veux-tu la garder ?  
  
_Je peux ?  
  
Les yeux bruns de Rachel se remplirent d'une lumière pleine d'espoir. Cela amusa Benoît, mais il lui dit  
  
_Tu peux. Cependant, c'est une responsabilité très lourde. Tu dois le comprendre Rachel.  
  
Elle inclina la tête solennellement et promis d'être une bonne mère.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione scintillèrent joyeusement, faisant oublier au couple la mort de la femme, Athéna. Il y avait déjà quelques touffes de cheveux noirs sur sa petite tête et un symbole d'étoile à huit branches se trouvait sur son front. Il s'effaçait lentement, mais brillait toujours d'une lumière intérieure.  
  
:: Etrange. :: Pensa Benoît comme les yeux de l'enfant passaient de noir.. à bleu saphir. Et ensuite à un brun cannelle .  
  
.....................  
  
Quinze ans plus tard.  
  
Le long de la côte Méditerranéenne, un énorme château dominait le littoral. Il était beaucoup plus grand que le Palais de Buckingham, ou d'autres châteaux. Sauf, peut-être, un ou deux autres châteaux inconnus et aux Moldus et aux magiciens. Le château était encerclé par des forêts denses qui avaient l'air d'être séparées en deux parties distinctes: une partie calme et l'autre partie sombre et angoissante. Un paradoxe.  
  
À l'intérieur du château, dans une des pièces, trois professeurs et un étudiant, dans des robes bleu marine avec des garnitures d'argent, regardaient une fille couchée sur le lit. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'argent, encadrant un visage pâle en forme de coeur et le symbole d'une croix avec un 'x' en son centre s'enflammait sur son front. L'étudiant était à son côté, serrant sa main gauche avec les deux siennes, le signe Oméga s'enflammant sur son front alors qu'il priait ardemment pour que la fille se réveille bientôt.  
  
_Salazar. Qu'est ce qui est exactement arrivé ? Demanda le chef de la maison Gedarial à son collègue et jeune frère.  
  
Salazar fronça les sourcils en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, essayant de se rappeler l'incident:  
  
_Je ne sais pas, Sedaris. Dans la classe de métamorphose, nous devions réviser les transformations animagi, mais elle est brusquement retournée à sa forme aux cheveux argentés, effrayant à mort mes Hazurians. Ses yeux sont devenus profondément violets et son symbole s'est enflammé. Alors elle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. J'ai pu seulement discerner ces mots: ' Voldemort est de retour, Mangemorts, Détraqueurs. Oncle Severus. La fille d'Athéna. Hermione Granger. ' Après cela, elle a défailli et.., il indiqua l'étudiant au chevet de la fille, M. Kadamon est entré sans façons dans la salle de classe et l'a amené ici en transplanant."  
  
_Je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise conduite Professeur Snape, mais l'état de Silverdawn n'est pas stable. J'ai senti sa douleur et j'ai su que je DEVAIS l'aider. Dieux, son coeur ne pouvait pas tenir la pression! Dit Azrael Kadamon, l'étudiant, avec lassitude  
  
L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux bleu saphir et son visage maigre était tendu pendant qu'il transférait de l'énergie à la fille. Ses cheveux d'argent se balançaient sous l'effet d'un vent inconnu qui avait pénétré dans la pièce entière, et son visage montrait les signes d'un manque de sommeil.  
  
Le dernier professeur, qui était resté silencieux au cours de la discussion entière, parla finalement:  
  
_Voldemort a été une menace pour le monde de la sorcellerie européenne pendant trop longtemps. La famille royale a été trop clémente sur le traitement de cette question. Je parlerai bientôt au père et à Mikaël de cela ."  
  
Il se tu, ses yeux pourpres regardant fixement la fille - Silverdawn - avant de dire: _Je jure que, si lui ou n'importe lequel de ses fidèles disciples entrent en Enfer,je jure! je leur ferai comprendre la signification de la douleur et de l'agonie.  
  
Ses yeux brillaient d'une colère non dissimulée alors que le symbole d'une croix déformée apparaissait sur son front.  
  
Les deux autres professeurs frissonnèrent, sachant combien il pouvait être impitoyable quand il était exaspéré. Bien que les Snape soit beaucoup plus vieux que lui, ils ne possédaient même pas la moitié de sa puissance. L'aura de force et d'autorité émanait de lui comme une protection magique lors d'une attaque et bien que livide de colère, il semblait toujours obscurément attirant, avec ses longs cheveux liés dans la nuque,ses traits tirés et son maintien froid. Car sous ces belles caractéristiques et cette attitude habituelle "le ciel peut s'inquiéter mais moi pas", il pouvait être dix fois plus dangereux que Voldemort s'il le voulait. Après tout, il ETAIT l'héritier du trône de l'Enfer .  
  
_Calmez-vous, Lucifer. J'essaye aussi de faire quelque chose. De plus, le programme d'échange d'étudiants est sur le point de commencer. Nous pouvons l'utiliser comme un dispositif pour comprendre ce que se passe exactement , avant l'envoie d'une proposition formelle à la Confédération Internationale. Dit un homme âgé qui était entré dans l'infirmerie, s'adressant au jeune mais très compétent professeur, Lucifer Kadamon, avant de demander à Azrael. Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
Azrael regarda les yeux gris compatissant tournés vers Silverdawn. « Professeur Haldorne, il semble que son esprit se repose toujours dans Atsilouth, mais je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps elle mettra à revenir. Ca pourrait prendre quelques minutes, ou ça pourrait prendre quelques mois. Ça dépend d'elle en réalité." Répondit Azrael, alors qu'il hurlait (dans son esprit) à sa jumelle de revenir.  
  
_Oh messieurs, j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous deux du programme d'échange. Albus a donné son approbation et nous laisserons quarante étudiants et deux professeurs y aller. Vous serez l'étudiant de liaison pour le programme." Dit le directeur, passant une main a travers ses longs cheveux blancs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Azrael et ajouta:  
  
_Enfant, prenez quelque repos. Vous avez l'air mal.  
  
Ce dernier sourit, mais secoua sa tête, disant: _Non, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éveillée . Et après cela, j'ai une réunion avec les préfets de toutes les quatre maisons pour le briefing du bal prochain."  
  
Lucifer regarda son plus jeune frère, sa colère temporairement oubliée et il mit sa main sur le front d'Azrael, lui demandant:  
  
_Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi?  
  
Sa question était comme un ordre auquel Azrael du se soumettre et il dit:  
  
_Heu, environ depuis une semaine . A quelques jours près."  
  
Les quatre professeurs semblèrent choqués et chacun fût sur le point de lui ordonner d'aller dormir quand le Directeur dit, dans un ton qui ne tolérait aucune objection:  
  
_M. Kadamon, après que Mme Kadamon soit réveillé, vous prendrez un jour de congé rien que pour dormir. Est-ce compris?  
  
Azrael inclina la tête, sachant reconnaître un ordre lorsqu'il en entendait un. Avec douceur, il répondit:  
  
_Oui, Directeur."  
  
_Bon, alors je vous donnerai toutes les notes que vous exigerez pour le programme d'échange et vous les examinerez.  
  
Le Directeur se tu lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce, sereine, parlant dans une langue très étrange:  
  
_Kiretusa Hermione, gumetisou rimyqueste non Poudlard. Athéna wo metiqosterque cerishumean.  
  
C'était Silverdawn. Puis une lumière brillante l'entoura et elle revint à sa forme habituelle. Ses cheveux d'argent furent remplacés par de longues boucles noires comme l'ébène légèrement frisés aux bouts et ses yeux violets étaient à présent de couleur argent, brillants.  
  
Le professeur Kadamon et Azrael furent choqués par sa révélation, tandis que les trois autres professeurs restaient perplexes. Le Directeur fut le premier à se ressaisir et il a murmuré pour lui:  
  
_C'est une langue que je n'ai jamais entendu auparavant.  
  
Le professeur Kadamon surmonta à son tour le choc et répondit d'un ton doux:  
  
_En effet. Après tout, c'est la langue des anges, la langue maternelle de ma mère.  
  
Salazar demanda:  
  
_Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?  
  
Sedaris pensa aux noms, pendant qu'Azrael répondait:  
  
_Elle a eu un autre rêve prophétique. ' Le seul enfant d'Athéna se réveillera à Poudlard. '  
  
_L'enfant d'Athéna?! Demanda Sedaris, son esprit se souvenant de la belle dame qui avait capturé le coeur de son frère, mais qui l'avait impitoyablement cassé en morceau en partant en courant.  
  
_Oui, dit une voix faible sortant du lit. Et comme Azrael soupirait de soulagement, Silverdawn continua: c'est son seizième anniversaire cette année.  
  
La réalisation de ce fait vit le jour dans l'esprit des deux frères Kadamon, alors qu'ils pensaient tous deux aux transformations que chacun d'entre eux avaient subis lors leurs seizièmes anniversaires.  
  
:: Si cet enfant est une fille et est la fille d'Athéna..:: Les frères regardèrent Silverdawn, se rappelant que le changement qui lui était arrivé avait été le pire, parmi tous les enfants Kadamon.  
  
:: Alors ce changement serait irréversible. :: Tous deux gémirent et chuchotèrent à l'unisson:  
  
"Juste Ciel."  
  
"Enfer saint."  
  
Ces mots laissèrent les trois professeurs ahuris et Silverdawn eut juste un soupir, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel bleu.  
  
Voilà! J'espère que sa vous a plu! L'histoire est vraiment excellente! Donnez-moi vos impressions! 


	2. La rencontre du train

Voila le second chapitre ! Vous ne trouvez pas le délai long j'espère !  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ni les personnages, qu'ils soient de Silverdawn ou de J ;K ;Rowlin, ne m'appartiennent, pas plus que l'histoire.. snif ! PAR CONTRE la traduction est à moitié de moi !  
  
Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien lu sur le chapitre d'avant je me répète peut être pour certains mais je veux être claire sur ce point : Cette fanfiction a été traduite dans le passé par Pégase, je l'ai ensuite aidée à remanier les premiers chapitres, mais elle a disparu avant de les mettre. Donc moi, je reprends la traduction ENTIERE et je la continuerais au-delà des huit premiers chapitres qu'elle avait traduit.  
  
Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, je vous déconseillerais de ne pas aller lire la fanfic de Pégase, donc ^ô^ Pis j'ai déjà traduit, enfin remanier, les huit premiers chapitres, ou presque, et je mets sur le neuvième et je peux vous dire que c'est du boulot ! Je dis donc un grand BRAVO aux traductrices, par ce que c'est vraiment difficile !  
  
Bon voilà pour mon blabla !!  
  
Et puis. Vous avez lu Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ?? Excellent !!! Mais vraiment noir, lol ! J'avais l'impression que Harry nous faisait sa crise d'adolescence à toutes les pages, lol ! J'ai vraiment adorée! Surtout le nom, l'AD : L'armée de Dumbledore ! Sa c'est ma « citation » préférée !!  
  
Je remercie aussi, bien sûr, mes revieweurs. Je dois dire que cette fois je vais aller très vite, mais au prochain coup je répondrais aux questions quelles qu'elles soient !  
  
Donc merci à : Link9, Lou, Watery136, Ptite Fleur la Fée( na moiiiiiiii !!), Poisson Rouge (na moiiiiiiii noussiiiii !!!!!lol !), Lunicorne !  
  
Thank you, tous !! Vraiment !!!  
  
Bisous et bonne lecture :  
  
'Le Réveil d'un Royaume' : 'The Awakening of a Royal'  
  
Chapitre Deux : La rencontre du train.  
  
Environ deux mois plus tard.  
  
_Hé Harry!  
  
Une voix féminine lui parvint. Il se retourna et vu Hermione Granger qui se dirigeait vers lui et Ron. Son visage était rouge du court sprint qu'elle venait de faire et un grand sourire illuminait son visage lorsqu'elle se fut finalement arrêtée devant eux.  
  
_Yo Herm! Pourquoi es tu si pressée ? Demanda Harry, curieux, alors que Ron l'aidait à mettre ses bagages dans la cabine du train.  
  
Après avoir remercié Ron pour son aide, elle répondit:  
  
_J'ai appris de la Préfète en chef que l'Institut du Monde Magique Uni (UWIM) a un programme d'échange, cette année!"  
  
_Institut du Monde Magique Uni! Mauvais! Siffla Ron lorsqu'il entendit cette révélation.  
  
Mais Harry resta perplexe, ses yeux verts brillants d'une lumière indécise.  
  
_Hein ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
_Honnêtement, vous ne lisez jamais ? dit Hermione  
  
A cela, Ron sourit d'un air satisfait, mais l'aida à expliquer:  
  
_L'Institut du Monde Magique Uni est la plus prestigieuse école de magie. Il parait que les 4 fondateurs de notre école avaient obtenu leur diplôme là!"  
  
_Oh. Répondit Harry sans beaucoup d'intérêt.  
  
Et il se remit à la lecture du livre « Quidditch à travers les Âges ».  
  
Il lisait le chapitre sur le développement du Vif d'Or et était très absorbé par les détails que le livre lui donnait. L'été dernier, il avait réussi à se glisser hors de la maison maintes et maintes fois, pendant que les Dursleys étaient parti un long mois en vacances, le laissant (cette fois-ci) seul à la maison avec simplement Mme. Figg qui venait le voir quelques fois dans la semaine. Il était parti à la bibliothèque du voisinage, regarder quelque livres, et s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une section que seuls les magiciens pouvaient voir. La bibliothécaire était une sorcière et avait été assez aimable pour le laisser emprunter huit livres à la fois.  
  
Il avait lu toutes sortes de bouquins, de toutes les catégories; de la Politique Internationale à la Cuisine Simple, et avait constaté que les livres enrichissaient beaucoup. Ainsi, il avait essayé la cuisine simple (sans magie) à la maison et avait réussi à surpasser même l'alimentation de la Tante Pétunia. Pendant les vacances, il avait mûri, du point de vue physique comme de caractère. A présent, il était de même taille que Ron et n'était plus le gosse décharné que son cousin osait railler. Il avait changé du tout au tout, aussi bien qu'Hermione.  
  
Ses cheveux commençaient à s'arranger, et, de temps à autre, elle avait remarqué que ses yeux passaient du brun au bleu. (En l'écartant comme un problème secondaire, elle ne s'en était pas beaucoup souciée... Elle ne s'était pas non plus souciée du fait que ses cheveux avaient pris quelques nuances plus sombres que la normal pendant ses vacances). Elle avait aussi grandit, et son visage commençait à changer. Pendant les vacances, elle avait obtenu des regards de jeunes garçons moldus lorsqu'elle allait dans des magasins.  
  
Ron aussi avait grandit. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plutôt rouges et il n'était pas vraiment bronzé, mais ses muscles s'étaient développés et il ne ressemblait plus à 'l'homme cigogne' désormais. Au moins, il était bien musclé, à la place d'être trop mince, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout. (Des remerciements aux pratiques fréquentes de Quidditch pour le poste de gardien qu'il avait pris l'année dernière après que leur ancien gardien - Olivier Dubois - ait terminé ses études à l'école)  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, Hermione se rappela qu'ils avaient la réunion des préfets et elle poussa les garçons au premier compartiment, où ils furent mis au courant des nouveaux mots de passe et de choses diverses. Quand ils retournèrent à leur compartiment, ils furent étonnés de voir qu'il y avait un garçon et une fille dormant à leurs places. Le garçon avait une masse de cheveux d'argent proprement coupés et séparés par une ligne au milieu, et, dormant sur son épaule, une fille avec des cheveux noirs atteignant sa taille. Elle semblait plutôt pâle et dormait très profondément, la main du garçon placée d'un geste protecteur autour de sa taille. Ils ressemblaient à un portrait, mais, étrangement, ils portaient des robes bleu marine avec des garnitures d'argent, et non les robes noirs dont les étudiant de Poudlard faisaient usage.  
  
_Etrange, marmonna Ron.  
  
Et cela réveilla le garçon. Il se frotta les yeux avant de regarder le trio. En se rendant compte qu'il s'était assoupi, il leur fit rapidement des excuses :  
  
_Je suis désolé d'avoir pris vos places, mais nous devions rencontrer les Préfets en Chef dans le premier compartiment. Mais, ils avaient une réunion, et nous nous sommes donc assis ici pour attendre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous nous endormirions.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son associée, qui dormait toujours profondément, et chuchota:  
  
_Réveille toi, Honey."  
  
La fille remua et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, chuchotant:  
  
_Mikaël vient d'envoyer Shadownight comme messager.  
  
Ses yeux étaient d'une nuance étrange, légèrement pourpres, mais ils redevinrent vite argentés. Elle gémit a cause de son dos raide, et, quand elle comprit qu'il y avait trois étrangers dans le compartiment, elle rougit et dit:  
  
_Je suis désolé. Était-ce vos places ?  
  
Sa beauté abasourdit Harry et Ron, et Hermione grimaça, énonçant:  
  
_Ouais . La réunion des préfets est finie. Vous pouvez les rejoindre maintenant. À propos, je suis Hermione Granger et ceux-ci sont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.  
  
Le garçon fixa ses yeux sur elle et dit:  
  
_Vous êtes Hermione ? ? ?  
  
La fille le poussa du coude et dit:  
  
_Salut. Je suis Silverdawn et lui c'est Azrael."  
  
_Noms intéressants. Azrael. Ce n'est pas le nom de l'ange de la mort ? Se demanda Hermione et elle rougit quand elle découvrit qu'elle l'avait dit à haute voix. Azrael eut juste un sourire et plaisanta:  
  
_Ma famille a des noms très fascinants . J'ai des frères qui sont nommés Mikaël et Lucifer.  
  
_Oh! Ils sont jumeaux ? Demanda Hermione avec agitation.  
  
Elle était curieuse de la façon dont leur famille avait choisie leurs noms, et Silverdawn lui répondit, d'un ton taquin:  
  
_Je vois que vous en savez beaucoup sur l'angéologie. Oui, ils sont jumeaux. Un sombre, un brillant. Hé, peut-être un jour, nous pourrons l'emmener à Atsilouth ou Assiah. Pouvons nous, Ad ?"  
  
"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tu décides. De plus, tu es celle qui hérite, pas moi, répondit Azrael, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il vit Harry et Ron qui les regardaient d'un air perplexe, et expliqua:  
  
_Atsilouth et Assiah sont deux dimensions du Monde des Anges. On a permis à certaines personnes du monde magique d'y entrer auparavant. Mais nous essayons, d'habitude, d'y emmener nos amis, pendant les vacances."  
  
_Oh. Dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.  
  
Ils auraient voulu en demander plus sur les dimensions, mais un grand homme dans un manteau noir entra dans le compartiment. Ses cheveux d'argent étaient retenus par un morceau de velours noir et il ressemblait à une version plus âgée d'Azrael, à part ses yeux, qui étaient améthyste pourpre, au lieu de bleu saphir. Aussi, il sembla obscurément attirant, en comparaison du décemment beau regard d'Azrael. Hermione lui jeta un regard, et dit à haute voix:  
  
_Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Lucifer ?  
  
L'homme sembla agréablement étonné, arquant un sourcil aristocratique, comme il regardait la fille qui avait dit son nom. Silverdawn et Azrael rirent sous cape à son regard et répondirent unanimement:  
  
_Bingo!  
  
Le regard éblouissant de Lucifer fit rapidement taire ce rire qui avait gagné Ron et Harry.  
  
"Azrael, Silver, j'ai parlé au Garçon Principal et à la Fille Principale en votre nom et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous conduire tous les deux au château avant que les autres n'arrivent.  
  
En entendant cela, les deux étudiants redressèrent à la hâte leurs robes et serrèrent la main au trio.  
  
"C'était agréable de vous connaître. Nous vous verrons dans Poudlard. Dit Silverdawn quand elle serra la main d'Hermione.  
  
_Oui, j'espère entrer dans la même Maison que vous. Jusque-là, Ciao! Ajouta Azrael avec un sourire désinvolte.  
  
Et tout de suite après, le trio ferma les yeux et se dissous dans le néant.  
  
_Oh mon Dieu! Etait-ce transplaner? Demanda Ron, étonné.  
  
Harry eut aussi l'air stupéfié, mais Hermione sembla plutôt perplexe:  
  
_Non . Je pense qu'il faut agiter sa baguette magique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ont juste fermé leurs yeux et ont disparus. Ca c'est très mystérieux.  
  
..........................  
  
Dans le Château Poudlard, Le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore  
  
Lucifer, Azrael et Silverdawn étaient confortablement assis sur des sofas de velours en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur Dumbledore. Lucifer et Azrael parlaient des formes de charmes qu'ils pourraient employer pour empêcher les gens qui les rechercheraient d'entrer à Poudlard. C'est alors que le phoenix Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et se percha sur l'épaule de Silverdawn, sachant que cette fille était le gardien des créatures mystiques. Il picota légèrement la joue de la fille comme un signe d'acceptation et reçu de douces caresses de sa part. En roucoulant de contentement, Fumseck se détendit et parla dans sa langue à Silverdawn, sachant qu'elle comprendrait:  
  
_C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les enfants d'Adam et Israfil. Particulièrement vous, enfant, celle qui est l'héritière du royaume.  
  
Silverdawn sourit à cela, car elle savait qui il était. Elle répondit dans la même langue étrange, plus mystérieuse encore que la langue des anges:  
  
_Merci pour ce compliment. Peut-être, un jour ou l'autre, je pourrais vous changer dans votre forme humaine, et je vous inviterai à prendre une tasse de thé au village voisin."  
  
"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Nous nous en occuperons. Peut-être pourrais-je vous changer dans la forme qui est la mienne, et je vous montrerai alors tous les alentours de Poudlard. Ainsi, probablement attraperons-nous certaines personnes avec leurs pantalons en bas, en explorant.. au premier sens du terme, bien sûr.  
  
Les yeux du phoenix scintillèrent avec bonne humeur et Silverdawn rie sous cape, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait plus probable qu'elle se transforme, plutôt que lui. Elle revint à sa langue habituelle d'Anglaise:  
  
_Je considérerai cette proposition. Demandez-vous ce que le Parrain dirait s'il entendait cela."  
  
_Et qu'a dit exactement Fumseck, mon enfant ?" Demanda Dumbledore, marchant dans la pièce d'une façon calme.  
  
Il avait observé Silverdawn parlant au phoenix, et était assez curieux de savoir ce que son oiseau avait pu dire. Apparemment Silverdawn ne l'avait pas remarqué, car elle sursauta quand elle vit l'homme âgé.  
  
_Oncle Albus! Je ne vous ai pas entendus entrer! Bafouilla Silverdawn.  
  
Azrael et Lucifer rirent de cela, car ils voyaient rarement leur s?ur, d'habitude si calme, devenir nerveuse. Lucifer dit avec une ironie désabusée:  
  
_Silver, il est là depuis environ cinq minutes.  
  
_Oops, désolé. Répondit-elle, embarrassée, mais elle se reprit facilement et se leva pour étreindre le vieil homme, qui rendit son étreinte avec un enthousiasme égal. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent joyeusement quand il continua:  
  
_Enfant, je vois que vous êtes devenue plus jolie au fil des ans. Je serai étonné de savoir qui sera l'homme chanceux qui vous épousera finalement.  
  
Cette remarque fit rougir fortement Silverdawn, mais elle marmonna:  
  
_S'il est accepté par Lucifer, d'abord.  
  
Dumbledore rit sous cape à cela, car il savait à quel point Lucifer était protecteur envers sa seule soeur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais se mit silencieusement d'accord avec la pensée de sa soeur, car il avait effrayé beaucoup des étudiants qui avaient voulu sortir avec Silverdawn à l'UWIM. Finalement, il commença:  
  
_Oncle Albus, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de nous, pouvez-vous me donner autant d'information que vous pouvez sur Hermione Granger ? Je dois confirmer quelque chose.  
  
Cela sembla poussé les jumeaux à redevenir sérieux, et à Dumbledore de penser que l'ennui couvait quelque part, sans qu'il n'en ai idée.  
  
_Puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne? Demanda-t-il, avec appréhension.  
  
Mlle Granger était une jeune femme délicieusement intelligente et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Azrael demanda:  
  
_Elle va avoir 16 ans cette année, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
_Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Répondit Dumbledore, abasourdi.  
  
_Oncle, elle pourrait être une de nos parentes et une descendante de notre famille - même si elle n'a que peu de sang Kadamon. Des changements de caractère, de maturité et de caractéristiques physiques se font lors de notre 16ème anniversaire, dit tranquillement Silverdawn.  
  
Le vieil homme connaissait ces changement, et son visage joyeux s'assombrit, alors qu'il se rappelait la transformation de Silverdawn, ayant été la plus rude, et quelles responsabilités avaient été mises sur ses épaules après cela. Un frisson froid lui parcouru l'échine comme il se rappelait les sanglots et les cris à figer le sang. Ils auraient été vraiment effrayant s'ils étaient sorti d'un être humain ordinaire. Mais les imaginer venant d'une personne à la voix si douce, une fille tout à fait paisible qui n'avait jamais - jusque- là - élevé sa voix pour gronder quelqu'un..  
  
Il avait été exigé que les quatre gardiens l'empêche de lâcher tous ses pouvoirs. Le changement d'Azrael n'avait pas été mieux. Il avait connut la même agonie, mais à un degré inférieur. Cependant, il était le jumeau de Silverdawn. La douleur combinée qu'ils avaient éprouvée, était plus puissante que 30 lancés simultanés de l'Endoloris. Leurs corps avaient dégagé une quantité énorme d'énergie et de lumière, avec pour conséquence les feuilles tombées des arbres qui se remettaient miraculeusement, et les fleurs fleurissants l'automne. Le monde moldus avait aussi aperçut la lumière brillante au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose qui était jusqu'à maintenant toujours un mystère pour les astronomes et les météorologues.  
  
Une autre conséquence avait aussi été terrifiante : le château d'été de la famille Angélique à Assiah avait été nivelé au niveau de la terre sans décombres ou débris. C'était comme si le château n'avait jamais été là, mais les anges le savaient mieux que quiconque : les pouvoirs combinés des jumeaux avaient tout désagrégés, incluant les portes Portiques qui avaient étés créées par la vieille magie antique. Le seul soulagement avait été que leur père avait mis tous les gens qui étaient venus pour célébrer leur anniversaire, et chaque autre vie à trois milles à la ronde du château, dans des dômes de protection individuel. Ainsi, il n'y avait eu aucun mort ou blessé.  
  
_Silver, à quel degré de parenté se trouve-t-elle par rapport à vous ? Demanda prudemment Dumbledore, rencontrant les yeux d'argent, inquiets, qui penchaient vers le bleu.  
  
_Elle pourrait être l'enfant d'Athéna, mon Oncle. Ce qui fait d'elle ma cousine immédiate.  
  
La réponse était directe et les yeux de Dumbledore s'assombrirent:  
  
_Oh cher..  
  
...................... 


	3. Entrée sortit et petite surprise!

Voilà enfin le chapitre trois!! Je laisse directement place à la story et rendez-vous (dans dix ans.. hm hm.. si je dis sa on va me tuer mdrr!!) à la fin du chap'!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ima: Je crois que j'ai enfin réussit à avoir des droits sur mon petit Draco chéri..  
  
Draco: Tu rêves pas trop ma grande là??  
  
Ima: Beuh.. -__-..  
  
Draco: T'as même pas l'histoire.. Pis tu peux rêver avant de m'avoir dans ton lit!!  
  
Ima: *vire au rouge et envoie valdingué Draco d'un bon coup de pied entre les deux jambes*: t'as pas fini oui?!!  
  
Draco: T'as qu'à dire que rien ne t'appartient et surtout pa moi! Et sa ira!  
  
Ima *capitule*: d'accord, rien ne m'appartient: ni les persos de HP de JKR ni l'histoire.. malheureusement.. Sa te va comme ça?  
  
Draco: Parfait! En avant pour l'histore!!  
  
Ima: Lui alors.. _  
  
Chapitre trois:  
  
Les étudiants virent le duo, et, immédiatement, quelqu'un éteignit la musique et tous se calmèrent avant qu'Azrael ne soit fâché... Silverdawn fit signe pour que tout le monde se réunisse, pendant qu'Azrael essayait de se calmer, et parla:  
  
_Dans un moment, chacun de vous sera réparti dans des maisons différentes, ainsi, ne soyez pas étonné s'il y a quelques changements exceptionnels.  
  
Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent d'une lueur septique, que seule sa soeur vit. Il fit un geste à Silverdawn, qui continua:  
  
_Le Professeur Kadamon et le Professeur Salazar seront avec nous, mais le premier est parti pour une Convention Internationale tandis que le second n'est pas encore arrivé. Tous deux seront ici demain soir au plus tard. Donc, je vous demande une pleine coopération.  
  
Et elle fixa ses yeux sur une fille avec des cheveux châtains doux et des yeux vert clair, et sur un garçon qui avait une masse de cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus et des yeux d'or:  
  
_Particulièrement pour ceux appartenant à la Cour des Douze.  
  
Le groupe entier éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit.  
  
_Souvenez-vous: c'est la Grande-Bretagne, pas le Monde Uni. J'attends que chacun d'entre vous évitent de faire de la magie avancée, ou d'employer les sortilèges qui sont classifiés impardonnables dans ce secteur. Compris ? Dit sévèrement Silverdawn, récoltant des signes d'approbations des étudiants.  
  
Satisfaite, elle leur demanda de se préparer pour le Banquet, et ajouta:  
  
_Le Directeur Dumbledore a, avec bonté, créé une salle commune pour notre utilisation exclusive. Elle vous sera montrée ce soir, après le banquet, et elle aura aussi un passage vers le village de San Marie. Aussi, vous êtes excusés de classes aujourd'hui. Cependant, ceux avec la Politique Moldue, les Études d'Union Internationales, l'Escrime et la Divination, doivent se rendre de nouveau à l'école à onze heures demain soir. Le professeur Kadamon s'est occupé de mettre le Directeur au courant. Maintenant, préparez-vous.  
  
Sur un signe de tête d'Azrael, les deux jeunes gens fermèrent leurs yeux et leurs robes se métamorphosèrent en vêtements d'Ère élisabéthaine moldue.  
  
Silverdawn avait une robe rouge sang avec du tissu d'argent et des phoenix argenté brodés sur les plis de sa robe. Azrael avait un habit de velours vert avec un manteau qui atteignait ses jambes. Il était décoré avec de l'argent, des médailles sur la poche de poitrine et une épée ornée de bijoux attachés à son côté. La particularité la plus intéressante de l'équipement, était le dragon en plein vol brodé sur le manteau. La main dans la main, ils marchèrent hors de la pièce, menant les autres étudiants dans le hall principal.  
  
........................  
  
En attendant, le choixpeau venait de finir de trier les première année dans leurs maisons respectives. Il était sur le point d'être emporté par le Professeur McGonagall quand Dumbledore l'arrêta. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla d'un ton jovial:  
  
_Mes chers élèves. L'Institut du Monde Magique Uni a envoyé 40 étudiants et 2 professeurs dans notre école, pour un programme amical d'échange. Donnez leurs, s'il vous plaît, votre accueil le plus chaleureux quand ils entreront. Ils seront triés avant le début du banquet.  
  
Dès la fin de sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent et des étudiants dans des robes bleu marine entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Devant eux se tenaient Azrael et Silverdawn, qui saluèrent quand ils atteignirent le front. Des murmures montèrent de la table principale, où beaucoup de professeurs jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Azrael et Silverdawn tandis que les fantômes saluaient ou faisaient une révérence au deux jeunes sorciers, avec un respect extrême. À la surprise de tous les étudiants et des professeurs, de la même façon, le Baron Sanglant se leva de sa place et salua le couple avec respect.  
  
Sachant la scène qu'ils causaient, Azrael leva légèrement sa main et ils inclinèrent la tête aux fantômes, qui, seulement à ce moment là, se relevèrent de leurs saluts et révérences. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Dumbledore, mais il ne dit rien de la façon qu'avaient les fantômes de les traiter. Azrael éclaircit sa gorge et parla :  
  
_Directeur, professeurs, je suis l'étudiant de liaison de cet échange, Azrael Kadamon et c'est mon aide, Silverdawn Langford.  
  
Pratiquement tout le monde haleta et Hermione comprit l'implication :  
  
_Merlin! C'est le prince de la Famille Royale Universelle!  
  
Hein ? Demanda Harry, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
_La liste des noms est avec moi. Monsieur, pouvons-nous commencer ? Demanda Azrael poliment.  
  
Dumbledore inclina la tête et Silverdawn continua :  
  
_Les noms seront cités, suivant leur année et leur division dans l'école : Honneurs ou Maîtres. Les équivalences d'année sont comme suit : la 8ème année = la 4ème année, la 9ème année = la 5ème année, la 10ème année = la 6ème année, la 11ème année = la 7ème année.  
  
Silverdawn rendit la parole à Azrael, qui murmura quelque chose en Vieux latin, ce qui eu pour effet l'apparition d'un parchemin dans sa main. Silverdawn tapota sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et chuchota :  
  
_Fort cinsovio, et la voix d'Azrael devint de plus en plus forte.  
  
"AQUAVOCE, TRISTAN; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Un étudiant dans une robe bleu marine avec de l'argent et du noir s'avança et mit le chapeau.  
  
:: Hmm . Institut Uni hein ? Je crois que le chapeau, que mon ancien directeur avait créé, est toujours là ? ::  
  
:: Oui ,choixpeau de Poudlard. Il est toujours là, dans la pièce du Directeur Haldorne ::  
  
:: J'ai confiance en son jugement . Ainsi, dans quelle maison avez vous été trié ? ::  
  
:: Gahedriel ::  
  
:: Ahh, alors mieux vaux que vous soyez dans GRYFFONDOR! ::  
  
"AVAMENT, MARIE; NEUVIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"SERDAIGLE!"  
  
"BOSSOVIA, LÉONARD; HUITIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"POUFSOUFFLE!"  
  
"CARLTON, CELESTINE; HUITIEME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
"DIAMANDO, FRANÇOIS; NEUVIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"POUFSOUFFLE!"  
  
La liste continua, sans qu'il est besoin d'avancer dans la lecture du parchemin (Ndlt: j'espère que vous me comprendrez! ^ô^).  
  
"ROMANOV, NIKOLAI; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"SERPENTARD!"  
  
"SNAPE, LAWRENCE; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Tous les étudiants et les enseignants portèrent leur attention de la même façon vers un garçon avec une masse de cheveux noirs ondulés avec des reflets bleus marchant sur l'estrade et mettant le chapeau. Ses yeux d'or scintillait d'espièglerie lorsque le chapeau cria, "GRIFFON.err . POUF.non . SERD.yikes! SERPENTARD!"  
  
Une petite confusion s'abattit sur tous les étudiants de Poudlard, mais les étudiants UWIM commencèrent à rire. Lawrence marcha à la table Serpentard, mais jeta un coup d'oeil vers Azrael et Silverdawn avant d'asseoir. Il les salua tous les deux et commença à parler à Nikolaï, qui était assis à côté de lui. Les noms continuèrent à défiler .  
  
"TUDOR, BRENDON; HUITIEME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"SERDAIGLE!"  
  
"TAKIZAWA, HIDEAKI; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
"SAVEUR SI MUO; ONZIÈME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"SERPENTARD!"  
  
"WALTERS, LYNETTE; HUITIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"POUFSOUFFLE!"  
  
"WINDSOR, FAITH; NEUVIEME ANNÉE; HONNEURS UNIS!"  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
"YAMIKAMI, ASHTEROTH; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
"SERPENTARD!"  
  
Finalement, Il n'en restait plus que deux : Azrael et Silverdawn. Ils échangèrent un regard espiègle, avant qu'Azrael ne continue:  
  
"LANGFORD, SILVERDAWN; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
Des applaudissements forts vinrent de tous les étudiants UWIM, particulièrement des Gryffondors et de la maison Serpentard. Silverdawn mit le chapeau et vit une image humaine assise sur une chaise renforcée dans une pièce confortable, près du feu.  
  
:: Hmm, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ce n'est pas votre nom de famille ? ::  
  
:: Parce que ça ne l'est pas, chapeau de Godric ::  
  
:: Je vois, vous êtes la plus jeune descendante de la famille Kadamon, n'est-ce pas ? ::  
  
:: Oui. ::  
  
:: Alors je suis incapable de vous trier moi même. Où voulez-vous allez, vous, l'enfant d'Adam et d'Israfil ? ::  
  
:: Je suis de Gahedriel, mais je veux entrer à Serpentard. ::  
  
:: Êtes-vous sûrs que ce soit sage ? ::  
  
:: J'en suis sûre, ai confiance en moi. ::  
  
:: Oh alors, je ferais comme vous le souhaitez. ::  
  
"SERPENTARD!"  
  
Les applaudissements jaillir de toute la table Serpentard, mais tous les étudiants UWIM restèrent impassible.  
  
_Hein ? Était ce qui la question dans l'esprit de chacun d'eux.  
  
Silverdawn avait été dans la maison Gahedriel et il était extrême d'être transféré de Gahedriel à Serpentard. En attendant, Silverdawn emporta le charme d'Azrael et cria:  
  
"KADAMON, AZRAEL; DIXIÈME ANNÉE; MAÎTRES UNIS!"  
  
:: Vous êtes le frère jumeau de Silverdawn, n'est-ce pas ? Dans quelle maison étiez vous ? ? ? ::  
  
:: Sevosia ::  
  
:: Oh, Serpentard... Ne me dites pas maintenant que vous voulez entrer à Gryffondor. ::  
  
::Que ce soit une question ou une déclaration.. oui. ::  
  
_Par tous les dieux ! ! ! s'écria le Chapeau de Triage à la Grande Salle, laissant chacun muet.  
  
Azrael et Silverdawn sourirent et Silverdawn entra dans leur conversation via télépathie:  
  
:: Coucou, il y a un problème? :: se répercuta la voix de Silverdawn dans les esprits des deux individus.  
  
:: Qu'est-ce qui vous passe par le tête vous deux? :: demanda le chapeau.  
  
:: Rien :: répondirent-ils en choeur.  
  
Après que le chapeau soit resté silencieux pendant quelques instants, Silverdawn parla, avec son esprit:  
  
::Aller! Ce ne serait pas intéressant ? ::  
  
:: Je ne peux jamais prévoir ce que les Kadamon vont faire . :: bougonna le Chapeau.  
  
:: Oh, mais c'est justement ça qui est amusant, Hendric. :: ajouta Azrael.  
  
:: Comment avez-vous su mon nom ? Sainte Mère, je préfère vous répartir en vitesse avant que tous mes secrets ne soient dévoilés! ::  
  
"GRYFFONDOR!"  
  
Azrael tira le chapeau et marcha vers l'endroit où Silverdawn l'attendait. Ils parlèrent tous deux par télépathie au chapeau en même temps:  
  
::Merci beaucoup, Hendric! ::  
  
:: Quand vous voulez::  
  
Les jumeaux se rejoignirent et Azrael escorta Silverdawn à la table Serpentard avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table Gryffondor, où il fut bombardé de questions par ses amis d'UWIM après que Dumbledore ait annoncé que le banquet commençait.  
  
_Que diable avez-vous fait ??" demanda Tristan, comme Faith et Célestine le regardaient curieusement.  
  
_Oh, pas grand chose. Juste changer de maisons.  
  
_Quoi !!! crièrent les autres et Azrael rie de leurs expressions.  
  
_Hé, vous les gars ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais mauvais!  
  
_(Soupir). Maintenant je devrais aller à la maison Serpentard trouver Silver." dit Ambre Elios mélo dramatiquement, comme ses yeux vert clair scintillaient d'amusement.  
  
Azrael lâcha un rire profond, qui attira d'intenses regards des filles, comme il continua:  
  
_Attendez de voir la réaction de mon frère et du Professeur Snape!  
  
À cela, chacun pensa aux réactions de leurs professeurs et rie. Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent aussi dans la conversation et bientôt, le groupe parlait de transformations animagus et du voyage prochain à Pré-au-Lard, dans deux semaines.  
  
En attendant, à la table Serpentard, Silverdawn était elle aussi bombardée de questions par ses amis qui étaient dans Serpentard.  
  
_Pourquoi avoir fait cela? T'as pété les plombs ? exigea Lawrence, ressemblant très fort à son père, Sedaris Snape.  
  
_Ma stupidité, répondit Silverdawn avec un visage sérieux et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_Honnêtement, Law, je l'ai fait pour rester avec toi! Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas de moi.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux comme pour retenir les larmes qui nageaient dedans. Son regard de chiot fit gémir Lawrence alors que les autres étudiants UWIM avaient tous saisis leurs estomacs et riaient fortement.  
  
_Ça va, j'abandonne. Que veux tu que je fasse ?  
  
_Oh, pas grand chose, juste agiter un drapeau blanc en l'air, répondit Silverdawn doucement pendant qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux d'une façon tendre, ce qui eu pour conséquence des regards de plusieurs filles envieuses.  
  
_Je perds toujours en me battant avec toi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, prêt à céder.  
  
Silverdawn inclina la tête, ses yeux étincelant comme elle savait qu'elle avait gagné de nouveau. Lawrence métamorphosa un raisin en un grand drapeau blanc comme Silverdawn lui donnait un sourire très innocent, celui auquel Lawrence et aucun autre mâle vivant, ne pouvaient résister. Il charma le drapeau pour s'agiter en l'air, proclamant d'une façon résignée:  
  
_Moi, Lawrence Snape, jure solennellement à Silverdawn Langford, que je me rends!"  
  
La table entière de Serpentard, qui avait entendu cet échange, était morte de rire Quand l rigolade finalement diminué, Lawrence bougonna dans le latin antique:  
  
_Et penser que j'aurais pu finalement avoir la paix pour au moins une année.  
  
_Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pourrais jamais obtenir la paix tant que tu es un membre de la Cour des Douze, Law, rétorqua Si Muo en allemand et Ashteroth ajouta (en chinois):  
  
_J'approuve, particulièrement depuis que notre chère princesse est dans la même maison que nous. Tu peux t'attendre à vivre un enfer.  
  
A cela, les étudiants UWIM rirent de nouveau. Les autres étudiants dans la maison Serpentard ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils disaient en raison des langues dans lesquelles ils parlaient, mais un avait compris et pouffa de rire tranquillement, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait. Cependant, Silverdawn le vit et dit (en espagnol):  
  
_Oh, je vois qu'il y a au moins un étudiant ici qui est multilingue.  
  
Tous les étudiants UWIM se retournèrent dans la direction du garçon, qui, cette fois, ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux scintillaient d'amusement non dissimulé, mais il se détourna rapidement quand il remarqua que tous les étudiants UWIM le regardaient.  
  
:: Oh, shit. :: pensa-t-il quand il vit que Lawrence avait compris qui il était.  
  
_Draco!  
  
Tous les étudiants UWIM (sauf Silverdawn) haletèrent et furent rapidement coupés par le garçon aux cheveux blond platine (qui parla en grec):  
  
_Je parlerai de cela avec vous plus tard les gars. Cependant, je suis heureux de vous revoir, tous, particulièrement toi, Law. Mais, je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Mlle Langford auparavant.  
  
_C'est qu'elle est arrivée l'année où tu es partis, dit Ashteroth en japonais.  
  
Silverdawn regarda Draco curieusement et fût étonné de voir une aura blanche nacrée l'entourant. La plupart des gens de la maison Serpentard avaient une aura maladive verte. Ainsi, il était assez rare de trouver une âme avec une aura aussi pure.  
  
_Salut, je suis Silverdawn Langford, dit cordialement Silverdawn en faisant un signe de la main.  
  
_Draco Malfoy, 6ème année dans Serpentard.  
  
_Hein ? Je pensais que tu étais censé être en 7ème année à Gryffondor maintenant ? ? ? demanda Lawrence en tchèque, déconcerté.  
  
_J'ai mes raisons. Et Lawrence, tu ferais mieux de manger si tu ne veux pas souffrir de la faim en soirée. Le banquet est sur le point de finir bientôt.  
  
Draco sourit et continua à manger les pommes de terre cuites sur son plat. Lawrence mangea à la hâte la nourriture et Silverdawn dit:  
  
_Draco, aimerais tu aller à la salle commune UWIM avec nous plus tard ? Nous nous rencontrons là-bas et tu pourrais aller voir tous tes amis.  
  
Étonné par l'invitation, Draco secoua la tête et répondit:  
  
_Merci beaucoup, mais je viendrais une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais parler tranquillement avec toutes les questions qu'ils ont à me poser, particulièrement Ambre et Tristan .  
  
Silverdawn comprit et ne l'ennuya plus avec ce sujet.  
  
Bientôt, le banquet se finit et les étudiants UWIM allèrent dans leur salle commune pour un compte rendu avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seulement quelques Gahedriels et Sevosias restèrent, comme ils avaient décidé de discuter d'un certain étudiant Serpentard. Ils avaient décoré la salle commune à leurs goût et tous étaient assis sur des divans doux, de velours, près du feu, sauf Silverdawn, qui était au piano, placé là pour son usage personnel. Elle se mit à jouer plusieurs musiques calmes pendant que les autres commencèrent à parler.  
  
_Tu veux dire que Draco est ici ? demanda Ambre quand Lawrence les eut mis au courant.  
  
_Ouais, mais il est dans Serpentard, murmura doucement Nikolaï, se demandant ce qui était arrivé au garçon autrefois plein de bonne humeur, qui semblait maintenant si éloigné et plein de haine. Ces yeux pâles ne scintillaient plus joyeusement - ils ressemblaient à des glaçons. Le seul temps où il était revenu à son ancienne apparence était quand il avait entendu leur conversation. Après cela, pendant le reste du banquet, il avait semblé si froid, il aurait pu geler les gens à mort.  
  
_Je pensais qu'il était à Durmstrang. Lucius nous a dit qu'il était là, dit Tristan puis il se tu, ses élégants sourcils châtains altérés par un froncement, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Son père était contre le fait qu'il à l'UWIM. Qu'a-t-il fait à notre Draco ?  
  
_Je regrette de ne pas le savoir, soupira Lawrence, c'est une pitié qu'il ai été transféré. Ses blagues nous ont manqués, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers Ambre, et à certains professeurs aussi, particulièrement à Madame Soliel."  
  
_Je suis d'accord. Ce garçon était d'un niveau supérieur sur ce plan. Il avait toujours une façon d'échapper à toute représailles avec ce doux sourire innocent. Vous pensiez qu'il était un ange, comme une certaine personne ici présente, dit Ashteroth, fixant des yeux Silverdawn pendant cette dernière achevait un morceau et allait s'asseoir sur un divan déjà occupé par Azrael, qui était resté silencieux tout le temps, écoutant attentivement leur conversation.  
  
_Il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'il ai été transféré à Serpentard, mais s'il ne veut pas en parler, ne le forcez pas, a finalement annoncé Azrael, ses yeux bleus restants sérieux.  
  
Chacun inclina la tête et Silverdawn dit d'une voix calme:  
  
_Son aura est pure, blanche, une couleur très rare, Azrael. Peu de Gryffindors ont cette couleur.  
  
À cela, tous regardèrent fixement la fille, dont les cheveux revenaient lentement à leur couleur originelle d'argent pur et ses yeux d'argent au pourpre sombre, alors qu'elle dit, sur un ton presque surréaliste, comme de l'eau pure:  
  
_L'ange aux cheveux argentés, avec "le garçon qui a vécu", abattra Voldemort, avec l'aide de la fille du Voyant .  
  
Elle ferma ses yeux et les transporta tous dans une nouvelle pièce, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son jumeau.  
  
_C'est..  
  
Azrael se tu, reconnaissant le grand portrait de famille qui était au- dessus de la cheminée:  
  
_..les pièces qui nous ont été allouées.  
  
_Hein ? demanda Hideaki.  
  
Le salon dans lequel ils étaient, était trop grand pour être la pièce d'un étudiant normal. Azrael leur fit signe d'attendre quelque instants comme il plaçait Silverdawn sur une carpette de fourrure de lapin, grande mais confortable, qui était devant la cheminée. Elle céda à son besoin accablant de dormir et se pelotonna sur la carpette, frottant son visage dans la fourrure douce, un sourire de contentement planant sur son visage.  
  
_C'est la suite que ma famille emploie quand nous venons ici pour des visites. Le professeur Dumbledore avait permis à Silver et moi de l'employer chaque fois que nous le voulions. Un privilège que nous ne devrions pas avoir. Mais.. Bien, puisqu'il l'a permis, nous pourrions aussi employer cette pièce comme un endroit de réunion. Aucun étudiant normal ne peut entrer ici. Les charmes qui protègent cette place permettent seulement à certains amis de la famille d'entrer. Comme Silver vous a téléporté ici, vous êtes tous dans la liste 'approuvés'. Cependant, je préférerais vous reconduire à vos dortoirs avant l'heure du couvre-feu.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés les mena alors dans une pièce pleine de peintures et indiqua deux portraits - un d'un homme aux cheveux dorés avec des yeux bleus nuit, vêtus d'une robe écarlate et or, et l'autre, représentant un homme avec de longs cheveux noir liés lâchement, et dont les yeux verts se levèrent du livre dans lequel il était si absorbé, pour donner un signe de tête rapide à Azrael avant de se replonger de nouveau dans son livre.  
  
_Le portrait de Godric est connecté à la salle commune de Gryffondor et le portrait de Salazar est connecté à la salle commune de Serpentard. Vous pouvez revenir aux pièces plus facilement de cette manière. Vous pouvez aussi entrer dans cette suite par les portraits. Un avertissement, quoique, n'essayez pas de faire irruption dans les chambres à coucher privées sans l'approbation du propriétaire. Vous subiriez des sortilèges désagréables, d'une sorte que même les diables craignent. Les salons et les autres pièces peuvent être employés librement. De plus, vous aurez des pièces privées dans ce secteur.  
  
Les six étudiants semblèrent étonnés et Lawrence demanda:  
  
_Cette suite entière est donc si grande ? ? ?  
  
Azrael inclina la tête, et expliqua:  
  
_Cette suite est en réalité une partie du château qui est généralement inconnue du commun des mortels. Elle comprend au moins sept étages et un sous-sol pour les breuvages magique.  
  
Les yeux de Tristan s'élargirent lors de cette explication et la mâchoire de Nikolaï baissa dans son étonnement. Les autres avaient aussi des réactions semblables, mais comprirent la raison de ce privilège.  
  
_Le professeur Kadamon va rester ici aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ashteroth et elle reçut un signe d'approbation d'Azrael.  
  
_Très probablement oui. Le professeur Snape pourrait rester ici aussi. Ca dépend, quoique.. Cependant, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos dortoirs. J'apporterai Silver à la salle commune Serpentard très bientôt. Ainsi, le Jugement, attendez nous, OK ?  
  
Lawrence inclina la tête et Azrael continua:  
  
_La Cour des Douze, congédiée.  
  
Chacun salua et marcha vers leur portrait respectif. Azrael retourna à son tour au salon pour aller chercher Silverdawn. Il l'a transforma dans la forme qui était familière aux étudiants de Poudlard et chuchota affectueusement:  
  
_Hoho, soeurette . Je te ramène au lit.  
  
La fille aux cheveux noirs inclina la tête d'un air endormi, essaya de marcher, mais finit par être portée par son frère jusqu'à la salle commune Serpentard.  
  
La salle commune Serpentard était meublée avec des divans de velours verts et décorée de tentures d'argent. C'était plutôt froid (dû aux cachots souterrain où elle était située) et un peu sombre. Seules deux personnes étaient là, devant la cheminée, buvant à petits coups le chocolat chaud - Lawrence et Draco. Quand Azrael marcha dans la pièce, le duo se leva et l'aida à porter Silverdawn à sa pièce qui était occupée par des autres étudiantes de sixième année (quatre). Après cela, Azrael se reposa dans un des divans et reçu une tasse de chocolat chaud par Draco.  
  
_Merci, dit-il. À propos, je suis Azrael Kadamon.  
  
Draco sourit, un sourire exempt de malice ou de sarcasme.  
  
_Draco Malfoy. Tu es le frère du Professeur Lucifer ? demanda Draco avec curiosité au garçon aux cheveux argentés.  
  
Azrael sourit avec une ironie désabusée:  
  
_C'est assez évident maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
A cela, Draco rie et continua:  
  
_Bien, voyant que vous avez le même type de comportement, je dirais que c'est vraiment trop évident. C'est cependant un enseignant agréable.  
  
_Je connais beaucoup de gens qui ne seraient pas d'accord, Draco. Quelques uns l'appellent le Diable Incarné, dit Lawrence d'un ton amusé.  
  
"Eh bien.. Les classes d'autodéfense SONT plutôt strictes. Mais c'est amusant, répondit Draco, et Azrael approuva.  
  
_Un petit scoop pour toi: mon frère et le Professeur Salazar Snape sont les professeurs qui sont invités ici pour l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Duel, continua Azrael et Draco s'étrangla avec le chocolat chaud qu'il buvait à petits coups.  
  
_Le professeur Kadamon et le Professeur Snape sont ici?  
  
Ses yeux pâles scintillaient et les deux étudiants UWIM se demandèrent ce qui se passait. C'est seulement plus tard, quand il expliqua, qu'ils comprirent:  
  
_Attendez qe voir les étudiants quand ils sauront. Un autre Professeur Snape dans Poudlard!  
  
Comme le duo le savait, le Professeur Severus Snape n'était pas exactement amical envers beaucoup de personnes. Donc les étudiants pourraient penser que l'autre Professeur Snape serait du même genre. Dieux, ils allaient avoir une grande surprise! Avec ça, eux trois rirent jusqu'à ce que les larmes leurs montent aux yeux. Draco se ressaisit le premier et se demanda à haute voix,  
  
_Cependant, je n'ai pas vu le Professeur Snape aujourd'hui. Où est-il allé ?  
  
_Oh, il avait quelque travail à accomplir.  
  
Et Azrael se tu, laissant les deux autre se poser plus de questions dans leurs têtes. Azrael n'avait pas été gêné de dire à Draco des choses qui étaient censée resté secrètes, car il avait eu confiance en Draco dés l'instant ou il l'avait rencontré . Après tout, l'aura pure autour de lui ne pouvait pas mentir.. N'importe quel ange pourrait la voir. Ainsi, Azrael lui avait parlé avec un bien-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre quand il parlait avec des étrangers.  
  
_Ainsi, le Magicien, peux tu me faire une faveur ? demanda tranquillement Azrael, regardant Draco attentivement.  
  
_Comment as tu su que j'appartenais à la Cour des Douze ? s'étonna quelque peu, Draco, qu'il aie employé son pseudonyme.  
  
Et Azrael répondit:  
  
_Tu n'as jamais été retirés de la Cour de Douze. Ta place n'a jamais été prise par une autre personne. La Cour a seulement onze personnes pour l'instant.  
  
En entendant cela, Draco sembla étonné, ses yeux gris reflétant son doute.  
  
_Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
  
_Aides-moi à m'occuper de Silver pendant qu'elle est ici.  
  
Draco sembla étonné et arqua un sourcil, demandant:  
  
_Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Azrael répondit sans hésitation:  
  
_Parce qu'elle a confiance en toi, parce que chacun dans la Cour a confiance en toi et parce que j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Cela laissa Draco flatté et très étonné. Instinctivement, il inclina la tête et fut d'accord:  
  
_J'essayerai, mais je ne peux pas faire de promesses.  
  
Lawrence fut d'accord avec ça, mais tint sa bouche fermée.  
  
Sachant que Draco essayerait au moins, Azrael sembla satisfait et partit pour la salle commune Gryffondor, avant que les autres ne commencent à s'inquiéter.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Bon voilà! Si c'est pas désagréable de lire un texte aussi truffé de fautes.. je suis vraiment désolée d'être si paresseuse! En fait, je me consacre surtout au chapitre neuf qui es bien commencé! Le truc, c'est qu'il est vraiment long, et que vous êtes pas encore arrivé là, lol!! Donc patientez et excusez ce mauvais texte de ma part, la paresseuse de service lol!  
  
Il y a aussi L'Enfant du Silence c'est pour ça que je ne m'attarde pas autant qu'il le faudrait sur ce texte! Mais JE PROMETS SOLENNELEMENT QUE LE NEUVIEME CHAPITRE SERA PARFAIT!!! D'accord?? N'oubliez pas! Et vous me direz!!  
  
Maintenant réponses à mes chers petits revieweurs que j'adore et qui sont si gentils, lol!  
  
_Link9 (chapitre 1): très gentil de ta part!! J'espère que cette suite te plaît! Bien que tu la connaisse déjà.. lol! Bisous!  
  
_Ptite Fleur la fée: Ah contente moi! Lol! Gros bisous à la tite fleur au fond du bocal! Dès que ce chapitre est on-line vais lire la suite de Lucie! Lol! Bisous!!!  
  
_Lou: Bonjour et au revoir, sniff!! Lol! Toujours pas repasser en fait! Merci d'être venu quand même!! Gros bisous!! Et bonne lecture même si c'est fini (trop bête lol!)  
  
_Poisson Rouge: Mouhahaha!! Laaaaaaa!!!!! Maintenant tu sera obligé de lire TOUTES mes fics mdrr!! Bonne chance le poisson! Lol! Gros bisous!! Et j'espère que sa te plaît toujours!! ^ô^  
  
_Lunicorne: snif! T'es pas passer au chapitre deux.. snif! Mais je sais que là tu vas venir!! Gros bisous et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul quand même!!  
  
_Sailor Digital: De Angel Sanctuary je n'ai lu qu'un résumé complet de l'histoire, mais avec tout ces personnages je n'ai pas tout compris.. Lol! Par contre Sailor Moon, tu peux être sûre que je l'ai lu lol! Il me manque le dernier et le premier de la série mdrr!! Pour le temple, je serais assez contente, mais il revient de droit à Silverdawn2, l'écrivain originelle!! Moi je ne fais que la traduction! Et encore! Ceux là comme chapitre, je les reprend de Pégase et je n'ai même pas le courage de refaire entièrement la traduction... Donc finalement non, pas pour moi le temps lol! Ni la statue.. Merci quand même c'est gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllleeeeeeee!! Lol! Bisoussssssssss!!  
  
_Watery136: Lol!! Bon miam j'espère?? ^ô^ Sa t'as plu ce chapitre?? Tu l'as "dévoré"?? ^ô^ Lol! Bisous!! Et bonne digestion!!  
  
_Luffynette: Merci infiniment lol!! Je suis très contente que ceux qui l'avaient lu avant prennent la peine de le relire avec moi!! Sa fait plaisir! Bisous et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre!  
  
Bon pour ma part, je vais me sacrifier (normal pour une traductrice) et essayer de remanier ENTIEREMENT le chapitre huit aussi, par ce qu'il est génial lol! Mais, vous savez, ce n'est que ma première traduction alors pitié prenez votre dose d'indulgence avec vous avant de mettre une review mdrr! Bisous à tous et merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci!!!!  
  
Ima ^ô^ 


	4. Dragons, Détraqueurs et Oh! Perte de con...

  
  
**Bonjour tout le monde!! Ou bonsoir! Voilà le nouveau chapitre (comme si on le voyait pas.. --) sniff!! Draco fait des interférences avec mon cerveau. Vilain!**

**Réponses à mes revieuweurs chéris: Ptite Fleur la Fée, Lou, Watery136, Lunicorneet Luffynette, ce chapitre est pour vous!!!!! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!!! C'est très gentil!!**

**Lou: Beh oui j'suis pas censée savoir que tu passes lol!! Pas grave, t'as réparé ta faute lol! Bonne lecture!  
****_The_****_ Awakenning of A Royal – Le Réveil Royal_**

Chapitre quatre: Dragons, Détraqueurs et... Oh! Perte de conscience de Snape!  
  
A sept heures le matin suivant, Silverdawn était déjà debout et elle se téléporta dans la suite privée de sa famille. En prenant son temps, elle retourna à sa forme originale, et s'immergea dans le grand et peu profond bassin, considéré comme une baignoire. Elle ouvrit les robinets qui laissèrent couler des liquides parfumés au miel, à la pomme, aux fleurs de cerisier et de l'écume à l'essence de rose. Elle essayait de détendre son corps, inhalant les doux parfums dans lesquels elle était plongée. Après environ une demi-heure, elle sortit du bain et endossa l'uniforme de Poudlard avant de, finalement, quitter la pièce. Après avoir passé deux salles, elle entendit un bruit, et fut contente de voir que son frère était enfin de retour de la réunion du Conseil. Sachant qu'il voudrait se reposer, elle quitta calmement le quatrième étage pour se rendre au septième.  
Là, elle tourna et serpenta dans beaucoup de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une grande pièce qui occupait un tiers de l'étage, au moins. En son centre était placé un grand cristal transparent de forme circulaire qui atteignait le plafond. Il était décoré de bijoux parfaits en tout point de vue, ainsi que de métaux précieux, et semblait vraiment majestueux. En dehors du cristal, la pièce était meublée avec beaucoup de doux divans à l'air confortable, de fresques, de portraits de famille ainsi que d'un grand piano. Plusieurs instruments à cordes étaient pendus aux murs, et une harpe faite en cristal était dans un coin, semblable à une sculpture.  
Silverdawn ferma ses yeux, se concentra, et le symbole qui la proclamait héritière du Royaume des Ange apparus. Simultanément, le cristal s'embruma, et une femme, avec des cheveux argentés tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, apparu à l'intérieur. Elle jouait avec une jeune enfant qui avait aussi des cheveux argentés. Mais les siens étaient attachés en deux couettes, et l'enfant faisait une couronne de fleurs sur les genoux de sa mère. La fillette remit la couronne finie à sa mère qui sourit, ses yeux violets scintillant dans les rayons du soleil.  
Merci, Silver.

La dame sourit, et l'enfant eu un large sourire.  
La scène s'arrêta soudainement, et Silverdawn étendit le bras pour toucher l'image de la dame dans le cristal. Une vague d'émotion pénétra dans son coeur alors qu'elle sentait des larmes envahir ses yeux. Silencieusement, elle les laissa rouler sur ses joues, étouffant les sanglots qui se formaient dans sa gorge.  
Maman... chuchota-t-elle et elle resta figée dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne apparaisse dans la pièce, ses yeux emplis de tristesse, allant étreindre étroitement la fille.  
Silver... dit-il calmement contre ses cheveux tandis qu'elle versait ses dernières larmes. Ses yeux violets se posèrent sur la paire identique de son frère aîné.  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mouillé ta robe, Luce.  
Ce n'est pas grave. Ma chérie, tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable, répondit sérieusement Lucifer, sachant qu'elle se sentait toujours triste de la mort de leur mère. Elle acquiesça faiblement, évitant ses yeux et Lucifer soupira.  
N'y faites pas attention, dit Lucifer, allons prendre le petit déjeuner. Azrael va nous présenter, Salazar et moi, à oncle Dumbledore. Dieu! Les formalités m'épuisent tellement! Ce qui fit sourire Silverdawn, quoique pas autant que d'habitude. Elle reprit sa forme officielle, et fut escortée jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, sous les regards fixes et envieux de beaucoup d'étudiants. Connaissant le spectacle qu'ils causaient, elle retira sa main du coude de Lucifer, et dit formellement:

Merci pour tout, professeur Kadamon.  
Lucifer la regarda quelques secondes, comme si il contemplait quelque chose, avant de sourire d'un sourire obscurément séduisant, un de ceux qui rendaient immédiatement Silverdawn appréhensive.  
Ma chérie, c'est un plaisir. Si tu as besoin de n'importe qu'elle aide, n'ai aucune crainte à me demander? Dit-il de son ton de baryton habituel.

Ensuite, sans avertissement, il se baissa et embrassa profondément sa soeur, ce qui eu pour effet des cris et des applaudissements de tous les étudiants UWIM. Les élèves d'Hogwarts applaudissaient aussi bruyamment, et Azrael, qui présentait le professeur Salazar Snape au personnel, rit doucement sous cape, tandis que Salazar riait ouvertement de la plaisanterie de Lucifer. Les autres membres du personnel, cependant, semblèrent joliment choqués, et Azrael tenta d'expliquer:

Professeurs, c'est dans les manières de Lucifer d'utiliser Silverdawn pour se défendre contre toutes ses admiratrices. Ne lui tenez en pas rigueur, s'il vous plait.  
Le baiser finit bientôt, et Lucifer escorta Silverdawn à la table des Serpentards avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table. Lawrence fit un clin d'oeil à Silverdawn, qui était plus que légèrement irritée, tandis que les autres étudiants UWIM riaient simplement.  
Il connaît le meilleur moyen de me plonger dans la merde jusqu'au cou! Grommela doucement Silverdawn en arménien, et Draco, qui était assis à côté d'elle, sourit d'un air goguenard, et demanda en Basque:

Et pourquoi cela?

Regarde les regards meurtriers que je reçois de toutes les autres filles! répondit-elle en Croate, et les étudiants UWIM s'étranglèrent pratiquement avec ce qu'ils mangeaient. Lawrence, qui était assis en face d'elle, dit en Turc:

Surmontes- ça, Impératrice. Les commérages vont bientôt disparaître. Entre-temps, quoi qu'il arrive, nous vous protégerons. N'est ce pas, Magicien?  
_Oui_, répondit Draco, souriant.

La fille aux cheveux argentés revint à son repas tout en ayant l'air absent, son esprit tourné vers Assiah, avant que le directeur Dumbledore ne se lève avec deux professeurs, inconnus pour la plupart des étudiants. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux argentés attachés sur sa nuque, magnifique dans sa longue robe noire. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la nuque et portait une robe bleu foncée. Raclant sa gorge pour attirer l'attention, le professeur Dumbledore commença:

Chers élèves, cette année,,c'est avec une joie immense que le professeur Lucifer Kadamon d'UWIM a accepté de venir enseigner l'art du duel aux élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années. Et le professeur Salazar Snape a également accepté de prendre le poste vacant de défense contre les forces du Mal pour cette année."  
A cela, les applaudissements des étudiants UWIM retentirent partout dans la grande Salle, surtout des tables Serpentard et Serdaigle. Cependant, à la table des Gryffondors, les gémissements étaient fortement évidents parmi les élèves, particulièrement de Ron, Hermione et surtout Harry.  
Oh mon Dieu! Pas un autre Snape! gémit-il, mettant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec le professeur Salazar?" demanda curieusement Hidéaki, qui était en 7e année. Comme tous les autres étudiants UWIM les regardait avec curiosité, Ron, une expression effrayé sur son visage, le coupa:

Mieux ne vaux pas savoir.

Hermione, qui était assise entre Harry et Azrael acquiesça silencieusement, marmonnant quelque chose de vraiment mal à propos de Snape, si doucement que personne sauf Harry et Azrael n'entendit. Et quand Azrael comprit cela, il dit tout haut d'un ton amusé:

Tu pourrais être surprise, ma chère.

Après cela, il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux d'Hermione, à la surprise des étudiants UWIM - bien que Azrael soit considéré comme un gentleman avec toutes les filles, il était rarement proche d'elles, encore moins s'il se sentait mal à l'aise près d'elles, de crainte d'attirer l'attention vers lui plus que nécessaire. Les seules filles considérées comme proches de lui étaient celles de la Cour des Douze, spécialement Silverdawn et Nikolaï.  
Hé!

Hermione éloigna sa main, et lui fit une grimace avant de réarranger ses cheveux avec ses mains. Cette action fit rire Ron et Harry, car personne d'autre n'aurait osé lui faire cela sans récolter des problèmes. Ambre et Tristan, eux aussi, éclatèrent de rire, et Hidéaki taquina en Gaélique:

Empereur, ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour elle!  
Azrael s'étrangla avec son café, et Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate, à ce commentaire. Les yeux bleus du garçon aux cheveux argentés devinrent plus foncés, comme il avertissait Hidéaki en Kirghiz:

Char, je jure sur mon honneur que je n'ai jamais eu de pensées lascives envers elle. Zut, mon père me tuerait! De plus, elle comprend ce que tu dis!

Hidéaki eu l'air septique, mais les yeux noisette d'Hermione montrèrent clairement qu'elle avait compris toute la conversation.  
Désolé, dit-il timidement, et Hermione accepta ses excuses.

Cependant, elle lui adressa un avertissement:

Aki, si tu essayes de jouer au marieur avec n'importe quel élève, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris?

Hidéaki sembla légèrement amusé, et un des étudiants UWIM, Célestine, dit:

Hermione, n'essayes pas de menacer un membre de la Cour des Douze. Les résultats pourraient ne pas être en ta faveur."  
Qu'est ce que la Cour des Douze? demandèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione avec curiosité.  
Oh, ce sont les blagueurs officiels d'UWIM. Un groupe entièrement composé d'étudiants d'élite, mais vraiment espiègles, qui peuvent faire perdre la tête aux professeurs. Ils sont très désagréables avec les gens qu'ils n'aiment pas. Ils prennent les noms des Arcanes Majeures, et leur niveau de blague est nettement plus élevé que celui des frères de Ron, répondit un autre étudiant d'UWIM, Kyle, les éclairant.  
Waw.. Sont-ils tous ici? demanda Ron, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur d'espièglerie. Ambre lui sourit, et répondit:

Ils sont.. hmmm.. neuf ici.  
Neuf, je pensais huit? demanda Célestine, mais la brunette ne divulgua pas plus de détails. Hermione, cependant, pensait au fait qu'ils utilisaient les noms des cartes de Tarot comme surnom, et elle eut l'air d'être ailleurs quelques instants. Harry le remarqua, et fut choqué de voir que les yeux de son amie devenaient bleus.  
Mione, tes yeux! haleta Harry, et Hermione essaya de casser son état de transe.

Ses yeux restèrent bleu encore quelques instants, et Ron le remarqua lui aussi. Il siffla et complimenta:

Jolis yeux! Mais la couleur s'accorde mieux avec des cheveux noirs. Hermione les regarda, irritée, mais Azrael intervint:

Allez, ne la taquinez pas comme ça.  
Ooh, Azrael devient protecteur, plaisanta Ambre, mais elle se tue lorsque Azrael plaça un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione  
Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-il à la ronde, mais il chuchota doucement dans l'oreille d'Hermione:

N'y voit pas une offense, mais je n'aime pas voir les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants UWIM.  
Pas de problèmes, Azrael.  
Bien.  
Lentement, les yeux d'Hermione revinrent à leur couleur normale de brun doré. Seulement alors, Azrael retira son bras et revint à son repas. La table entière s'était finalement calmée et les étudiants dégustaient leurs repas, quand la brunette (NDLT: juste pour dire que la brunette c'est Hermione. Je le dis par ce que je ne l'avais pas compris moi-même avant de réfléchir! ô) pensa à quelque chose et demanda:

Les neuf d'entre eux qui sont ici, ils sont: l'Empereur, l'Impératrice, le Magicien, le Jugement, la Grande-Prétresse, la Modération, la Force, la Justice et le Char. Juste?"  
Tristan, Hidéaki, Ambre et Azrael 'étranglèrent tous avec leur nourriture, et burent à la hâte une gorgée de jus de potiron avant que Ambre ne demande:

Par le ciel, comment le saviez vous?

Chacun regarda Hermione d'une manière particulière, et elle dit nerveusement:

Aucune idée. Ca m'est juste passé par la tête.

Azrael la regarda d'une façon étrange, mais il n'avait pas l'air surpris outre mesure:

Il semblerait que nous ayons un autre voyant véritable.  
Mais je n'aime _même pas_ la divination! Protesta-t-elle et Tristan riposta:

Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer la divination pour être un voyant.

A ça, Hermione ne dit plus rien, et Azrael continua:

Silverdawn va être heureuse de savoir qu'il y a finalement quelqu'un qui est comme elle.  
Hein? demanda Harry, ses yeux vert émeraude montrant clairement qu'il était déconcerté.  
Tu vois, Silverdawn est un voyant reconnu, et ses rêves prophétiques se réalisent toujours, dit Azrael d'un air mécontent, cette habilité, bien qu'elle soit fortement respectée, peux être une véritable malédiction. Tu connais le futur, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne, ni le changer. C'est comme si quelqu'un allait dans le passé et savait tout ce qui va se passer dans le futur, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Comme conséquence, la plupart des voyants n'atteignent pas l'âge de trente ans, car ils ne peuvent résister à la pression. Le pire de tout c'est qu'elle est un voyant Vol-Noir, dit-il, ses yeux brillants de tristesse, et Hermione serra sa main par dessous la table. Le garçon la regarda avec reconnaissance, et elle lui sourit.  
Qu'est ce qu'un voyant Vol-Noir? demandèrent Ron et Harry, ayant l'air eux aussi très intéressés.  
Le voyant Vol-Noir est le rang le plus haut des voyants. Ils sont très respectés et craints par beaucoup car ils pourraient terrasser la terre entière avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques.  
Cool! dit Lavande (qui avait tendus l'oreille), et Harry demanda encore,

Combien de voyants Vol-Noir y a-t-il ?  
Dans ce siècle, il y en a eu seulement trois, dit-il doucement, et Hidéaki comprit pourquoi il ne voulait pas continuer.

Néanmoins, les élèves de Poudlard le regardèrent intensément, le forçant à continuer:

Deux d'entre eux sont morts. L'un, il y a 16 ans et l'autre, il y a 12 ans. C'était ma tante et ma mère."  
Oh, dit Harry, se sentant très stupide d'avoir posé cette question, je suis désolé.  
Ne le sois pas. J'ai appris à vivre avec ça il y a longtemps, murmura  Azrael et il soupira doucement, de plus, mon père est vraiment gentil avec ses enfants.  
Ouais, sa majesté les aiment vraiment beaucoup, acquiesça Ambre, et l'air concerné dans ses yeux mit Azrael encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il se sentit soudainement seul et vulnérable. Hermione le remarqua, et l'étreint fermement, laissant le prince très embarrassé.  
Merci, murmura-t-il doucement, et il regarda vers la table de Serpentard, où Silverdawn était en train de parler tranquillement à Lawrence, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la Grande Table.

Lucifer avait remarqué que l'aura d'Azrael était devenue un peu plus pâle que sa couleur pourpre royal habituelle (due à son élément du temps), et fut un peu inquiet pour son jeune frère. Il s'excusa auprès des autres professeurs, et marcha vers la table Gryffondor. Tous les élèves suivirent des yeux sa progression, et quand il arriva près d'Azrael, il lui demanda, de manière cérémonieuse:

Mr Kadamon, pourrais-je vous parler en privé?  
Bien sûr monsieur, répondit-il poliment et il le suivit hors de la Grande Salle avant d'apparaître dans leur suite.  
Silverdawn remarqua que son jumeau avait été mené hors de la salle, et elle lui parla par télépathie:  
::Riley, tout va bien?::  
::Ouais. Juste eu une petite déprime à propos de maman.::  
A ça, il sentit sa jumelle se raidir légèrement, et la voix continua:

::C'est ma faute, si ça n'avait pas été pour moi, maman ne serait pas morte.::  
::Tu dois arrêter de te vautrer dans la culpabilité, Silver.:: la réprimanda Azrael.  
::Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire.:: répondit sèchement Silverdawn.  
::Je te verrais plus tard. Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour d'avoir une discussion à coeur ouvert avec Luce. Il est un tout petit peu protecteur avec nous ces temps-ci.::  
::Ca tu peux le dire:: répondit Silverdawn, sans humour, et elle cassa ensuite le lien.

Lawrence vit qu'elle était finalement sortie de sa transe, et dit, avec ironie:

Il semblerait que vous soyez de retour princesse. Timidement, Silverdawn demanda:

Qu'ais je manqué?"  
Nous parlions de dragons et de Détraqueurs, l'aida Draco, provoquant le lever d'un sourcil de la beauté aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux passant soudainement à un pourpre froid:

Qu'on en commun les dragons et les Détraqueurs pour qu'on veuille en parler en même temps?  
Je ne sais pas dit Ashteroth, et il continua: un moment nous parlions de dragons, et soudainement nous sommes passé aux Détraqueurs.

Lawrence rie sèchement et Silverdawn resta silencieuse. Elle se remit à manger calmement son toast et tout le monde nota son changement d'humeur. Essayant de casser la tension, Si Muo demanda:

Qu'avez vous comme première leçons, les gars?  
Double cours de potions avec les Gryffondor, répondit Nikolaï, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette après avoir finit sa tarte aux cerises.

En entendant cela, le garçon aux cheveux blond platine assis à côté de Lawrence sourit avec malveillance, ses yeux pâles brillant d'espièglerie. Les yeux d'Ashteroth se rétrécirent, se demandant quelle farce Draco projetait. Soupçonneusement, il demanda:

Draco, qu'est ce que tu penses faire?  
Oh, rien. C'est juste que le pauvre Potter va être dans une situation merdique. Le professeur Snape n'est pas vraiment agréable avec les Gryffondors... spécialement avec le célèbre Harry Potter, et compagnie.

Draco arborait un air innocent alors qu'il disait ça, et Crabbe et Goyle rirent. Cependant, ils furent réduits au silence par le regard furieux de Si Muo, et Nikolaï parla d'un ton calme:

Magicien, ne pose pas de problèmes aujourd'hui. Je pense que l'apparence de Silver va effrayer l'oncle Sev.. euh.. le professeur Snape, à mort."  
Je suis d'accord, Draco. Je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape va être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. De plus, c'est à mon tour de jouer, dit Silverdawn, et Draco eu l'air désappointé:

Pff. et dire que je pensais pouvoir un peu m'amuser.

En entendant cela, Nikolaï soupira, se sentant irritée, mais Draco ajouta avant que Nikolaï ne se fâche:

D'accord! Je promets de ne pas causer de problème aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas garantir que les problèmes ne me viendront pas. Honnêtement Modération, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

Avec cela, tout le monde se mit à rire, spécialement ceux de la Cour des Douze. Silverdawn sourit calmement, avant de dire:

Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller en potions.

Tous acquiescèrent, et réunirent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers les donjons.  
En chemin, Lawrence grommela en espagnol:

Dieu, et penser qu'oncle Severus est notre prof de potions... il est aussi strict que mon père!"  
C'est ce qui fait d'eux des jumeaux, idiot, répondit sarcastiquement Draco.  
Et ensuite, que va-t-il se passer? Dragons et licornes comme spécimens en soin des créatures magiques?" demanda Lawrence dans un ton tout aussi ironique.  
Euh... tu ferais mieux de ne pas y penser. Shadownight arrive bientôt, sous les ordres de Son Altesse Royale, Prince Mikaël de la Famille Royale Internationale, dit doucement Silverdawn, regardant vaguement un parchemin qu'elle tenait en main tout en marchant. Les yeux d'Ashteroth sortirent presque de leurs orbites et Si Muo manqua de trébucher.  
Tu plaisantes? Demanda Si Muo en ancien hébreu, d'un ton incrédule, et Lawrence dit en elfique:

Shadownight est d'accord pour venir en Angleterre? Mec! L'Apocalypse arrive.  
Je ne pense pas, Jugement. L'Apocalypse ne viendra pas durant notre durée de vie. Je peux le jurer sur mon don de voyance, répondit tranquillement Silverdawn, ses yeux pourpres s'éclairant quand Azrael les rencontra dans le couloir  
B'jour Silver.

 Il lui a donné un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de prendre son cartable pour l'aider, ce à quoi elle protesta:

Eh, je ne suis pas handicapée! Je peux porter mes propres affaires!  
Laisse moi te choyer un moment, ok? demanda Azrael, et sa jumelle parla en angélique:

Nikolaï va être jalouse.  
Non, elle ne le sera pas, rétorqua Azrael, regardant Nikolaï, qui lui souriait d'une manière très douce.

Les étudiants furent témoins, avec envie, de l'exposition d'affection des deux jumeaux, mais ne dirent rien. D'entre tous, Draco fut celui qui eu l'air le plus envieux, mais ne il ne dit rien non plus.  
Ils atteignirent finalement la classe de Snape, et comme ils étaient en avance, s'assirent à des places diverses, les Gryffondors d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre, comme d'habitude. Azrael s'assit à côté d'Harry et d'Ambre, tandis que Silverdawn s'asseyait discrètement dans un coin sombre avec Nikolaï et Blaise Zabini. Ils parlèrent doucement sur les métamorphoses courantes qu'ils étudiaient, et Blaise prouva qu'il était un garçon plus subtil que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode, capable de tenir position seul dans un débat complexe. Bientôt, le professeur Snape entra dans la classe, ses robes noires volant derrière lui.  
Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, et très déprimé. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur Harry de façon haïssable, ne remarquant même pas Azrael, et ses traits normalement nets avaient l'air décharnés. Les jumeaux pouvaient sentir son aura plus blême que d'habitude et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.  
::Oh oh... nous aurions dû aller le voir avant. Il a l'air vraiment malade.:: Dit anxieusement Azrael, parlant par l'esprit.  
::Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons pas le changer. Penses tu que les étudiants nous écouterons si nous leur disons de sortir?:: demanda Silverdawn, douteuse, et Azrael répondit:

 ::je pense. J'utiliserais mon statut s'ils refusent.::  
::OK. Quand tu reçois mon signal, fait le.::  
::Pas de problème, soeurette.::  
Ils revinrent à leurs prises de notes, et quand ils eurent fini de prendre les notes pour la potion fortifiant les muscles, le professeur Snape parla d'une voix boudeuse:

Comme d'habitude, je vais vous attribuer vos places. Mr Weasley, assis avec mr Goyle. Miss Patil, à côté de miss Bulstrode.

Milicent sourit d'un air goguenard, mais se soumit, donnant un regard menaçant à Parvati. Le professeur Snape continua à parler:

Miss Granger, avec Mr..

Il eu l'air un peu choqué en voyant le nom, et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le garçon blond aux yeux verts:

Yamikami. Mr Potter avec Miss Romanov, Mr Londubat, avec Mr Crabbe. Miss Elios, il fixa ses yeux sur la jolie brunette qui lui souriait doucement, avec Mr Malfoy."  
Il continua de distribuer les places, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux trois dernières:

Mr Jordan, avec miss Parkinson.

Lee Jordan gémit, et le professeur Snape toussa avant de crier brusquement:

Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas être calme.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement et Ambre étouffa un rire bébête. Snape fixa ses yeux sur elle mais lui donna un sourire qu'elle seule vu. Il continua:

Mr Aquavoce, derrière Mr Goyle et Mr Weasley, à coté de Mr Avery. Mr Kadamon, il regarda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent qui lui souriait et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le nom suivant, derrière Mr Malfoy et Miss Elios, à côté de Miss Langford.  
Avec cela, Silverdawn sortit de son recoin sombre et regarda le professeur Snape, notant les couleurs qui quittèrent soudainement son visage. Il continua à regarder sa filleule avec incrédulité et dit d'une voix rauque:

Athéna...

Tout le monde le regarda avec incrédulité quand ils virent qu'il palissait encore plus. Alors, comme au ralentit, le cruel professeur de potions s'évanouit (probablement pour la première fois de sa vie). Tout le monde haleta lorsqu'ils virent qu'il était en train de tomber la tête la première, mais Silverdawn arriva à son côté à une vitesse incroyablement, et vraisemblablement impossiblement rapide, le rattrapant et l'étendant doucement par terre, lui évitant des blessures supplémentaires. La fille aux cheveux noirs jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau, et il parla:  
Tout le monde dehors! Le cours de Potions est annulé jusqu'à avis ultérieur, ordonna Azrael d'un ton autoritaire, et tout le monde lui obéit.

Finissez le devoir que le professeur Snape nous a donné pour la potion fortifiant les muscles, et ne causez pas de problèmes pendant le reste de cette période.

Les étudiants UWIM le saluèrent et conduisirent les étudiants hors de la pièce. Tous avaient l'air confus, mais obéirent. Lorsque la classe fut vide, Azrael vint à côté de sa soeur, regardant anxieusement son oncle.  
Riley, je pense que je vient de lui causer un grand choc, dit Silverdawn d'un air coupable, tenant toujours le professeur inconscient.  
Je suis de cet avis, Sherry. Ici, laisse moi. Il prit le bras du professeur Snape et le mena dans son bureau. Ambre, Tristan, Nikolaï et Ashteroth entrèrent un instant après eux dans le bureau, et Tristan demanda:

Est ce que oncle Severus va bien?  
Je ne pense pas. Il semblerait que le travail d'espion le mette trop à l'épreuve, répondit Azrael, sa main sur le front de Snape, cherchant à trouver le problème.  
J'ai contacté les professeurs Dumbledore, Salazar, Kadamon et madame Pomfresh. Ils vont bientôt arriver.

Nikolaï se tu quand elle vit le froncement de sourcil de Silverdawn:

Quel est le problème?  
Il a subit plusieurs Doloris et est en train de pratiquement mourir de douleur! Par l'enfer qu'est ce que ce bâtard lui a fait? murmura Silverdawn, ses yeux devenant améthyste, comme elle demandait:

Ash, prépare un chaudron. Ambre apporte moi mon cartable. Tris, fait un tour dans l'armoire des potions privées de l'oncle Severus pour des écailles de dragon et des larmes de phénix. Je pense en être à court. Et Niko aide moi à tenir en respect les effets secondaires. Je suis surprise qu'il puisse encore enseigner.  
Bien, votre Grandeur.

Le quatuor salua et sortit à toute vitesse accomplir ce qui leur avait été demandé. Nikolaï s'agenouilla immédiatement près de Silverdawn en écartant Azrael et plaça ses deux mains sur le professeur. De ses mains, irradia une lueur jaune de guérison, et le symbole d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles s'enflamma sur son front tandis qu'elle tenait la douleur éloignée.  
Azrael vint aux côtés de Silverdawn, et les jumeaux eurent la même idée en tête.  
La potion inverse? questionna Azrael, découpant la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap en fines tranches. La fille aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête affirmativement, versant une substance aqueuse dans le chaudron, et la remuant avec sa baguette. Le breuvage devint lentement bleu foncé, et Azrael ajouta les tranches de peau de serpent. Ambre apporta le sac à dos de Silver, et Azrael reprit le mélange, tandis qu'elle sortait une petite boite de platine, la métamorphosait en sa taille habituelle, et en sortait deux fioles et d'autres ingrédients. Elle versa un liquide incolore qui sentait le miel, et ensuite un liquide vert forêt qui fit devenir la potion bleu comme la mûre. Azrael remua la potion douze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de le laisser bouillir 3 minutes.  
Trois gouttes de larmes de phénix et deux écailles de dragon furent mises simultanément après les trois minutes, et la potion fut de nouveau remué 12 fois mais dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Silverdawn pulvérisa quelque poudre, et prépara quelques herbes à ajouter. C'est alors que les professeurs entrèrent, avec madame Pomfresh qui était sur le point d'aller soigner le professeur Snape. Tristan la stoppa, lui expliquant que Nikolaï essayait de l'empêcher d'avoir trop mal et que les jumeaux tentaient de faire quelque chose. Le professeur Kadamon batailla avec la forte envie de demander aux jumeaux ce qu'ils faisaient, et regarda, dans un silence tendu les jumeaux entrer dans la phase finale.  
Finalement, Azrael versa un liquide à l'odeur infâme, la couleur de la potion se changeant en bleu ciel, et Silverdawn fit apparaître un petit poignard, aux motifs complexes.  
Laisse moi, dit doucement le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, mais sa jumelle fit non de la tête, et fit une entaille à l'arrière de sa paume.

Tout le monde tressaillit, et Silverdawn laissa tomber 5 gouttes de sang dans le chaudron avant de permettre à Azrael de bander sa plaie. Elle remua le liquide de sa main valide jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne incolore avec une douce odeur de pomme, avant d'éteindre la source de chaleur et de laisser la potion se refroidir légèrement. Azrael pris une cuillère qu'il remplit de potion, l'apporta vers Snape et l'enfonça de force dans sa bouche.  
En attendant, Silverdawn mit le reste de la potion dans une large fiole avant de s'évanouir à l'insu de tous.  
Tout le monde était inquiet du résultat, mais quand la respiration de Snape redevint régulière, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Nikolaï cassa la connexion qui les liait, disant avec soulagement:

Il dort maintenant, et la potion a agit.

Elle sourie à Azrael, mais haleta en voyant Silverdawn.

Princesse!  
Merde, jura Lucifer, et il vint prendre la fille inconsciente. Elle s'est encore surmenée.  
Va t'elle bien? demanda Dumbledore, stupéfié que les jumeaux soient capables de soigner Severus.  
Elle devrait. Mais son coeur n'est pas parfaitement stable. Elle n'est pas encore habituée à cet environnement. Modération, peux-tu aider madame Pomfresh à s'occuper d'elle? Demanda tranquillement Azrael après avoir sollicité Ashteroth pour nettoyer.

Nikolaï acquiesça, et transporta les deux formes endormies, par lévitation, jusqu'à l'aile d'hôpital, avec la médico-mage et Ambre en remorquage.  
Comment avez vous réussi à faire une potion inverse pour la malédiction du Doloris? demanda Dumbledore, et Salazar était tout ouïe.

Le garçon rangea soigneusement la cachette privée de potions de sa soeur, et dit distraitement:

Silver et moi avons réussi à la faire l'hiver dernier, alors que nous essayions de modifier un poison.  
_Comme d'habitude_, murmura ironiquement Tristan.

Azrael le regarda d'un air ennuyé, mais continua:

Ensuite, Lightbringer est entré et a mit trois larmes dans la potion. Nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, mais Lightbringer nous a quand même demandé de continuer. D'une certaine manière, c'est le gardien de Silver qui a inventé la potion, et nous l'avons essayé sur un rat. Ça ne l'a pas tué, donc nous avons essayé de lui mettre un sortilège désagréable, et ensuite de lui donner la potion. Il a été guérit immédiatement, et nous avons essayé les impardonnables. Les tests sur les animaux ont montrés qu'il marchait pour le Doloris, mais nous ne l'avions jamais essayé sur un humain.. Oncle Severus était le premier.

Lucifer eu l'air très amusé de la façon dont ils trouvaient une contre-malédiction pour un Impardonnable, et Salazar commenta:

Je ne savais pas que vous deux étiez si intéressés par les potions.  
En entendant cela, Azrael rie sèchement:

Vous devriez voir le nombre de potions que nous avons testées. Toutefois, j'aurais du savoir que Silverdawn était plutôt faible depuis la dernière prophétie.  
Oui, c'est évident. Nous aurions dû la laisser dans des endroits près des forêts et des lacs comme précaution supplémentaire, murmura Lucifer.

Et Salazar demanda:

Pourquoi aurions nous dû le faire?

Les autres étudiants avaient l'air très intéressé de savoir pourquoi leur princesse était toujours malade, et ils eurent la réponse par leur professeur, Lucifer:

Silverdawn n'est pas une personne qui peut résister à de longues heures passées entre quatre murs. Je suppose que vous avez vu la suite familiale.

Les étudiants acquiescèrent, et il continua:

Pratiquement toutes les pièces possèdent des fenêtres au plafond afin de laisser passer un maximum de lumière, et beaucoup de plantes. La raison de tout cela c'est que Silver nécessite beaucoup d'énergie positive de choses vivantes autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber malade, particulièrement d'énergie minérale. C'est le lien qu'elle partage avec Azrael qui lui a permit de survivre depuis qu'elle est jeune. La raison pour laquelle les jumeaux sont entrés si tard à UWIM était qu'elle devait rester à Atzulith sous les soins constants de Raphaël et de ses anges pour stabiliser sa condition. Si ses gardiens ne sont pas bientôt ici pour l'aider, son état pourrait devenir TRES instable d'ici la fin de la semaine.  
Tous les étudiants furent perturbés par cette révélation et Azrael inclina la tête d'un air mécontent. Même les yeux de Dumbledore avaient perdus leur habituel scintillement et Salazar avait l'air très sombre. Ashteroth posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Azrael pour le réconforter, et le jeune prince parla finalement:

Le plus grave, c'est qu'elle est une voyante. Ce qui rend tout le problème plus sinistre. Alors de nouveau, si ses gardiens sont ici, elle sera en sécurité. Professeur Salazar, grand frère, vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos classes avant que les élèves ne causent des dégâts. Je dois retourner à UWIM bientôt pour quelques rapports, et dans une heure, il y a Métamorphose. Bien, professeur Dumbledore?  
Oui? Demanda l'homme plus âgé, regardant son filleul.  
Demandez s'il vous plait à Hagrid de guetter un ou deux dragons qui devraient arriver ces jours si, dit Azrael.  
Dragons? demanda Dumbledore incrédule, et Azrael dit:

Oui, le gardien de Silver. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Ministère de la Magie ne pourra rien y faire.  
Je comprends, répondit Dumbledore, et Azrael le remercia. Dumbledore continua:

Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Silver tant que tu en as le temps.  
Merci, tonton.

Azrael prit ses affaires et celles de Silverdawn avant de se diriger vers l'aile de l'hôpital.  
  
**Finit, chapitre quatre! Il est long einh? Et c'est normal qu'il soit si tardivement mit on line! **

**Et d'ailleurs je suis contente d'avoir pris le temps de faire tout ça! Car:**

**1) ****J'ai maintenant un chapitre d'avance! Haha! Je pourrais peut-être mettre des petits morceaux du chapitre suivant pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, sa vous dit? **

**2) ****Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il était plus facile à lire ce chapitre? Na? Il y a que moi qui me fais des idées? Snif! Ben moi je trouve qu'il est plus lisibles! J'ai prit le texte de Pégase et celui de Silverdawn! Comme ça je peux mieux corriger! C'est plus chiant, mais pour mes lecteurs que j'aime quoi de mieux!**

**3) ****Mouhaha****! J'avais fais une tite adoption de Draco lol! Il est pas là aujourd'hui, tiens.. Vous inquiétez pas je l'ai pas piqué à JK Rowling, je lui ai juste emprunté, lol!**

**Draco: Ouai ben heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu..**

**Ima****: Ah bah t'es là toi?! Je suis sûre que ma chambre est un vrai capharnaüm now, n'est-ce pas?**

**Draco: Beh.. Déjà sans moi, t'as du mal à avoir une chambre rangée.. Je n'ai presque rien mit en bordel!**

**Ima****: Ouai c'est ça! J'aimerai que Silverdaw ait une brillante idée pour te faire souffrir un peu! Niark!**

**Draco: Pitié arrêter là!**

**Enfin, à partir de maintenant, vous aurez à chaque chapitre des renseignements sur un personnage. Silverdawn à donner tous ces renseignements en un chapitre. Je trouve sa trop lourd, je le ferais donc à ma manière, mais dîtes-moi si vous préférez autrement!**

**Donc cette fois, ce sera sur: LA COUR DES DOUZE. (là c'est du générale je sais, lol!):**

**La Cour des Douze est un cercle qui appartient à l'Institut de la Magie du Monde Uni (UWIM) depuis des siècles. Les élèves sont choisis par une Voix qui permet aux membres de la Cour de communiquer mentalement entre eux. Lorsqu'un d'entre eux reçoit son diplôme, la Voix choisit une autre personne, habituellement dans le courant de l'année.  
La Cour sert directement la Famille Royale Universelle, et jusqu'à présent, tout les membres de la Famille Royale ont appartenus à la Cour pendant leurs années d'étude à l'UWIM. Les autres entrent éventuellement au Parlement Universel et deviennent membres de haut-rang de la Haute Cour du Monde Magique ENTIER, par ex.: ambassadeurs, commandants d'armées, officiels de différents gouvernements, etc.  
Dans le cas du professeur Snape, il était autrefois le commandant des armées françaises. Il abandonna après que Athéna l'aie quitté (imaginez un commandant aussi jeune), et refusa de prendre un poste d'ambassadeur alors qu'il avait les mains déjà pleines de titres.  
Les personnes qui ont appartenus à la Cour des Douze se reconnaîtront lorsqu'ils se verront, même s'ils sont de génération différentes. La Voix assure leur union jusqu'à leur mort, donc, ils sont vraiment un cercle très unis.  
Leurs surnoms sont choisit par la Voix, basés sur leur personnalité et leurs traits particuliers. Par ex.: Nikolai- elle est la Modération à cause de sa tolérance et sa capacité de guérir les maux.**

**Ima**


	5. Passion, trêve et qu'estce que c'est

**Donc me revoilà après une éternité d'absence! Je m'excuse!! Mais j'avoue que j'avais un problème: pendant un moment je n'étais plus aussi emballée par cette histoire d'avant, et avec Méline, sa me faisait un travail de dingue! Mais voilà, j'ai repris du poil de la bête... et donc je suis de retour!! **  
  
**The**** Awakening of a Royal **

**Chapitre 5** : **Passion, trêve, et.. qu'est ce que c'est que HEX?**  
Dans l'aile d'hôpital, Nikolaï s'attardait anxieusement aux côtés de sa princesse. Elle s'était fait aider par Ambre pour faire avaler de force une potion de sommeil à la fille inconsciente mais celle-ci s'agitait quand même toujours sur son lit, comme si elle avait un cauchemar.

:: Etrange.:: pensa Nikolaï, mais elle continua à transférer son énergie vers Silverdawn.

Ambre aidait Madame Pomfresh à transférer le professeur Snape dans ses appartements privés, et Nikolaï s'inquiéta de savoir si son amie continuait à avoir des visions tout le temps, ce qui la rendrait vraiment nerveuse. L'inquiétude commença à envahir ses yeux gris bleu et elle pria Dieu de bien vouloir la garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Shadownight arrive.  
Comment va-elle? demanda anxieusement Azrael lorsqu'il apparut dans la salle.

Nikolaï secoua la tête, comme elle regardait Silverdawn qui s'agitait toujours dans son sommeil. Quand Azrael la vit, il vint à ses côtés et l'étreint étroitement. Lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement, et fredonnant une chanson douce, il la calma, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Nikolaï l'aida à essuyer ses larmes, murmurant d'une voix douce:

Azrael, la potion de sommeil n'a pas agit sur elle cette fois. Ces rêves empirent maintenant.  
Le prince soupira, tenant toujours fermement le corps mou de sa soeur dans ses bras - quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis leur enfance pour éloigner les cauchemars. Il dit ensuite:

Elle ne dort pratiquement plus. Depuis son enfance, elle continue à rêver de choses qui vont se passer... et parfois, ces rêves sont assez horrifiants. Une fois, elle a été témoin de l'assassinat d'une moldue coupée en morceau pendant une guerre moldue, et elle a crié jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la calmer...

Nikolaï, qui était une guérisseuse naturelle depuis son enfance, devint intéressée:

Y a t'il quelque chose qui peut arrêter ces rêves?  
Non, ça s'arrête en temps et en heures. Mais Dieu sait quand ça s'arrêtera pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, répondit Azrael avec agitation. Nikolaï, resta calmement près d'eux, émettant une aura de paix, avant de parler dans l'esprit d'Azrael, afin que personne n'entende (pas même les fantômes).  
:: Empereur, prenez du repos maintenant, vous êtes visiblement exténué. Je vous ferais un rapport quand vous reviendrez.::  
:: Merci mais je peux toujours me débrouiller.::  
En entendant ça, Nikolaï ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis continua:

:: J'insiste. S'il vous plait?::

Azrael lui donna un mince sourire, mais se soumit, et dit d'une voix rauque:

Laïla, je te dois tant.

La fille secoua la tête, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres:

Non, tu ne me dois rien, dit-elle, espiègle. Je peux juste dire que j'envie Silver d'avoir un frère aussi dévoué.

Azrael rie, tirant Nikolaï à côté de lui de sa main libre:

Tu ne dois pas en être envieuse pour autant, car la personne qui en prend soin est ton homme.

Il l'étreint, prenant soin de ne pas déranger la fille qui dormait, et donna à la guérisseuse un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit légèrement, et le réprimanda:

Tu ferais mieux de faire ton boulot et de la surveiller. J'irai faire le rapport à ta place. Prenez soin d'elle, Empereur.  
Elle jeta un sort de barrière sur la salle entière afin que personne d'indésirable n'entre, et sortit, se heurtant littéralement à Draco, qui courait dans sa direction. Nikolaï en tomba presque, mais fut retenue par Draco qui s'excusa immédiatement pour sa conduite imprudente.  
Modération, comment va-t-elle? Demanda Draco avec anxiété, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux pâles.

Il avait appris par Ash que Silverdawn avait défailli, et il s'était immédiatement précipité vers l'infirmerie, laissant quelques étudiants abasourdis. Nikolaï senti son souci, et le rassura à la hâte:

Elle va bien, Magicien. Azrael est avec elle, tu veux entrer?

Les yeux de Draco se ternirent, et il dit tranquillement:

Je ne risque pas de les interrompre?

Il ressemblait à un chiot perdu, et Nikolai devint vraiment amusée:

Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait. Vas-y donc maintenant!

D'une poussée, elle le fit entrer dans l'hôpital, où il vit instantanément Azrael étreindre la forme endormie de Silverdawn. Le prince vit Draco, et lui fit signe de venir, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation.  
Combien de temps va-t-elle rester comme ça? demanda Draco en regardant la fille pâle.

Une décharge de douleur passa dans son coeur quand il vit la fragilité de la fille aux cheveux noirs, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Azrael avait l'air fatigué, et il répondit:

Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je peux sentir la terreur résultant de ses cauchemars.

Comme en réponse, la fille se débattit dans les bras d'Azrael, avant d'atteindre et de saisir la main de Draco. Ensuite, comme si elle avait trouvé une bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan, elle arrêta de se débattre et glissa de nouveau dans un sommeil agité, sa main agrippant toujours fermement celle de Draco.  
Azrael fronça les sourcils quand il vit ça - personne n'avait jamais su jusqu'à présent la calmer, à part lui, quand elle avait des cauchemars. La façon dont elle se calmait avec Draco le fit réfléchir sur ce sujet, silencieusement. Ensuite, sans avertissements, il posa sa jumelle dans les bras de Draco et vit qu'elle se blottissait tout près du garçon déconcerté.  
Quoi? demanda Draco, perplexe, et Azrael n'expliqua rien. Il lui dit juste:

Il semblerait que Silver vous apprécie aussi.

Le visage de Draco devint rouge, et il _savait_ que c'était à cause du sourire rusé apparu sur le visage d'Azrael.  
Magicien, te rappelles-tu la promesse que tu m'as faite la nuit passée? demanda Azrael avec désinvolture, ayant l'air très innocent.  
Pourquoi?

Draco devenait appréhensif, se souvenant de la dernière fois où le professeur Kadamon lui avait donné _ce _regard. Il regarda le prince étrangement, et Azrael dit:

Peux-tu m'aider à veiller sur Silver jusqu'à son réveil? Elle a besoin de quelqu'un veillant sur elle au cas où les choses empireraient.

Les yeux de Draco se froncèrent, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais accepta. Azrael inclina la tête en guise de remerciements, et sortit de la salle, laissant Draco seul avec Silverdawn, le garçon aux cheveux blonds berçant la fille aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras. Draco essaya de ne pas s'endormir mais la douceur du lit le fit entrer dans un profond sommeil.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Azrael marchait silencieusement vers les niveaux les plus bas des cachots souterrains, ses pas se répercutant dans le vestibule désert d'une façon étrange. Il connaissait bien son chemin, atteignant un coin sombre où la statue en marbre d'une jeune fille en toge romaine en quelques minutes. En chuchotant les mots, "Angelic Umcinion ", la statue glissa vers le côté, révélant un couloir menant à une grande pièce familiale. La place était immense et saisissante d'une mystérieuse façon. Elle avait l'air d'être abandonné depuis des années, avec ces couches de poussière accumulée sur les meubles et le plancher. Apparemment, aucun elfe de maison ne connaissait cette pièce et les charmes de ménage avaient disparus depuis que l'ancien propriétaire de cette suite était mort.  
Lumos, murmura Azrael, et une boule de lumière pâle violette se forma dans sa main gauche, assez brillante pour illuminer la pièce entière.

Paresseusement, il regarda le lustre inutilisé, ce qui causa soudainement son allumage sans aucun charme. Satisfait que le besoin de lumière soit résolu, il fit une boule de feu dans son autre main et commença à faire une place convenable pour la résidence d'un être humain.  
Reparo Hitherto, commanda-t-il. Immédiatement, la pièce poussiéreuse devint impeccablement propre, ainsi que les autres pièces de la suite. Les meubles reprirent leur splendeur originale - la saleté quitta les fauteuils doux, blancs, la petite table en spirale de verre polie. Et même les ornements et les photos sur la tablette de la cheminée eurent l'air d'être neufs. Azrael sourit aux photos de famille et erra, inspectant les portraits et les statues, avant d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher principale.  
Un portrait moldu de deux jumeaux aux cheveux argentés était accroché au-dessus d'un lit à colonnes. L'artiste avait capturé un moment heureux sur la toile de façon brillante et Azrael le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de faire apparaître de nouveaux oreillers et couvre- lits (de couleur bleu foncé) sur le lit de plumes. Il passa à la table en chêne où plusieurs livres étaient placés au hasard et les replaça à leurs places. Une plume était toujours intacte sur l'encrier et on aurait dit que le propriétaire venait de partir il y avait seulement quelques heures, au lieu de quelques années.  
Après avoir examiné la pièce, il passa dans la salle suivante, décorée par des couleurs féminines. Les murs n'étaient pas de pierres comme les cachots souterrains, mais lisses, de couleur pêche complétés par de doux tapis rouge bordeaux. Un lit à colonnes prenait une petite partie de la pièce, et dessus il y avait des oreillers rouges Bourgogne en velours ainsi que des couvertures, avec plusieurs lapins blancs en peluche. Au centre de la chambre, il y avait une fontaine enfoncée dans le sol. Elle était plutôt grande, avec des dalles dedans qui pouvait permettre aux gens d'être assis à l'intérieur comme dans un Jacuzzi.  
La pièce était semblable à la chambre à coucher principale, avec une petite section semblable à une alcôve et plusieurs bibliothèques, divans, une table d'étude et une chaise. Azrael s'installa sur quelques coussins dans l'alcôve et se détendit profondément, réfléchissant au problème de sa jumelle et au réveil d'Hermione. Gémissant, il se releva, continuant son inspection jusqu'à avoir exploré la suite entière, d'un bout à l'autre.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, avant de retourner à la suite familiale, il plaça quelques charmes permanents pour garder les pièces soignées et leva ensuite sa main, se concentrant sur le sceau qui se formait au bout de ses doigts. Un ange répondit à son appel et Azrael dit:

Camael, pouvez vous assigner un ange afin qu'il s'occupe de cette place avant qu'elle ne soit remise à son propriétaire légitime?

Camael inclina la tête et répondit dans un ténor léger:

Oui, votre hauteur.  
Merci. Dit Azrael avec reconnaissance, et après quoi, tous deux disparurent - un pour obtenir un peu de repos et l'autre, pour finir quelque travail dans le Monde Angélique avant de faire la tâche qui lui avait été allouée.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Deux heures plus tard.  
Mmm..., marmonna Silverdawn avec contentement après avoir obtenu au moins une heure de sommeil sans rêves. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène étaient joliment emmêlés et elle enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans l'_oreiller_ en dessous d'elle, juste pour constater qu'_il_ était plutôt dur au lieu de doux et qu'_il_ se déplaçait.  
Bougeant ses mains, alors qu'elle se reposait sur son estomac, elle fut choquée de constater que le _lit_ et l'_oreiller _sur lesquels elle pensait dormir étaient en réalité le corps d'une personne - Draco ! Laissant ralentir les battements rapides de son coeur, elle regarda fixement et silencieusement le garçon, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Grâce à sa respiration, la fille aux cheveux noirs savait qu'il dormait profondément et eu l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du beau garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés étaient étalés partout sur l'oreiller, formant un halo léger qui compléta l'aura pure qui l'entourait. Son aura se mélangeait avec la sienne bleu saphir et Silverdawn se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait avec des ailes.  
Le froncement de sourcils et le petit sourire "je sais tout" que Draco avait d'habitude lorsqu'il était avec les Serpentards n'était plus là. Au lieu de cela, son visage était plus doux révélant les pommettes raffinées, le nez mince et le sourire unique qu'il portait seulement pendant son sommeil - ses lèvres joliment ourlées qui forcèrent Silver à employer tout son sang-froid pour résister à les toucher. Elle pensa au corps qui était en dessous d'elle, dur, avec des muscles et la force de son étreinte qui était évidente, avec les bras entourant sa taille. De manière inattendue, Silverdawn se demanda à quoi son corps nu ressemblerait et rougit furieusement à cette pensée.  
Elle laissa retomber son poids entier sur son corps, dessinant paresseusement de légers cercles sur sa poitrine. En respirant profondément, elle inhala son parfum de brume océanique et de menthe verte, avant qu'elle n'ait compris que son souffle était devenu court. L'étreinte se resserra légèrement sur elle, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et se rendit compte que Draco était largement réveillé, ses yeux brillant de quelque chose apparenté à la fureur. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle senti quelque chose poussant contre son ventre et en même temps, Draco gronda d'une voix rauque:

Silver, peux-tu descendre de moi ?  
À la hâte, Silverdawn sortit de l'étreinte de Draco, sentant son visage devenir rouge, et balbutia:

Draco, je suis désolée !

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'était la _chose_ qui avait poussé contre son abdomen, mais voyant l'air torturé de Draco, elle présuma qu'elle était trop lourde et fit des excuses. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés secoua juste la tête, jurant explicitement (en silence bien sûr) de ne pas être capable de se contrôler. En donnant à la jeune fille embarrassée un sourire tendu, il inspira profondément, mais le bas de son ventre refusa de coopérer et il savait que ça prendrai du temps pour arrêter cet éveil.

:: Remercions Dieu pour ces robes lâches... :: Pensa-t-il.  
Quelles classes avons-nous après ? demanda Draco, essayant d'empêcher la tension d'empirer.  
Euh... Ca doit être Métamorphose, répondit doucement Silverdawn, puis elle demanda: tu vas mieux maintenant?  
Ouais... répondit Draco, quoique d'un ton un peu forcé et il ajouta mentalement :: si cette bon sang de chose pouvait arrêter d'être si dure ! ::, nous ferrions mieux d'aller en classe.  
Avec ça, Draco employa la magie pour se calmer et conduisit Silverdawn dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall, qui était actuellement une classe combinée avec Gryffondor et Serpentard. Quand Draco frappa à la porte et entra, le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils d'une façon sévère:

M. Malfoy. Pourquoi avez-vous une demi-heure de retard?

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder le garçon pâle, pensant à l'excuse qu'il donnerait. Cependant, ils se calmèrent quand Silverdawn jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et l'aida à répondre:

Professeur, je ne me sentais pas bien et M. Draco fut assez aimable pour rester avec moi lorsque j'étais dans l'aile d'hôpital.  
Le professeur _strict-comme-un-commando_se radoucie en observant la fille et dit d'un ton concerné:

Si vous êtes malades, restez avec Madame Pomfresh pendant un peu plus de temps. Bien, je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois.

Les deux étudiants remercièrent le professeur et allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'Ashteroth, Ambre et Blaise.  
Où sont Riley et Niko ? demanda Silverdawn en chuchotant lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Draco l'avait remarqué et se posait lui aussi la question.  
Nikolaï est partie faire son rapport au professeur Haldorne et je pense qu'Azrael dort, répondit Ashteroth d'un ton très doux, de peur que le professeur strict ne les entendent. Ils durent transformer une bobine de fil en un cendrier comme révision et les étudiants UWIM le firent très facilement en quelques minutes, tout en essayant de modeler les cendriers dans les formes et les couleurs les plus diverses. Le professeur McGonagall fut très amusée par les formes de ces cendriers et se mit à les inspecter de plus près. Les seuls autres étudiants qui furent capables de transformer la leur rapidement furent Hermione, Draco, Harry et Ron. Les autres luttant toujours pour se rappeler leurs leçons et le professeur permis aux étudiants qui avaient fini de commencer leurs devoirs et de parler calmement.  
Draco et Silverdawn étaient toujours un peu embarrassés par l'incident de l'infirmerie et la fille aux cheveux noirs rougissait chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient. Ambre le remarqua et ses yeux vert jade brillèrent d'amusement non dissimulé. En le gardant pour elle, elle parla dans l'esprit de Silverdawn.  
:: Dawn, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Draco et toi ? ::  
:: Rien! :: répondit rapidement Silver, son visage devenant un peu rouge.  
:: Comme si je te croyais ! :: répondit sarcastiquement Ambre.  
:: Ambre... Ne me demande pas s'il te plaît. ::

Les sentiments qu'Ambre sentait en sa princesse étaient un peu agités et à contrecoeur, elle répondit:

:: Bien. Je ne le ferais pas. ::  
:: Merci. :: dit Silverdawn avec reconnaissance et elles cassèrent leur connexion.  
Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt la Métamorphose prit fin et ce fût l'heure du déjeuner. En réunissant ses sacs, Ambre proposa à ses amis d'UWIM, ainsi qu'à Draco, Ron, Hermione et Harry:

Hé les gars, ça vous tente un pique-nique à l'extérieur, près du lac ? Nous pouvons obtenir quelque chose à manger et pique-niqué là-bas.  
Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione, et les autres consentirent.

 Ambre alla chercher Lawrence, Hideaki et Si Muo pendant qu'Hermione traînait littéralement Silverdawn aux cuisines pour obtenir de quoi manger. Les types offrir de les aider, mais toutes les deux déclinèrent et ils bavardèrent pendant qu'elles partaient vers les cuisines. Les elfes de maison étaient utiles dans un certain sens; quand Hermione leurs expliqua qu'ils faisaient un pique-nique, ils coururent immédiatement et précipitamment afin d'obtenir plusieurs sortes d'aliments. Ils leur donnèrent deux paniers de pique-nique, chacun contenant du jus de potiron et de la nourriture. Le duo les remercièrent et utilisèrent _Wingardium__ Leviosa_ pour soulever par lévitation la nourriture jusqu'au lac.  
Sur le chemin, Silverdawn eu une longue discussion avec Hermione et elles devinrent rapidement des amis, bien qu'une soit à Serpentard et l'autre, à Gryffondor. Juste avant d'atteindre le lac, Hermione demanda inopinément:

Est-ce que le professeur Snape va mieux ?

Ce qui prit Silverdawn au dépourvu et elle répondit:

Je ne suis pas sûr. Il devrait être en excellente santé après un peu de repos. Pourquoi le demandes-tu ?  
La brunette haussa les épaules, marmonnant:

Dieu seul le sait. Je me suis juste sentie inquiète pour lui. Il ne s'est jamais évanoui devant n'importe quelle classe pour ce que j'en sais et cela m'a effrayé.

Comprenant que le souci d'Hermione venait d'un fil invisible qui la reliait à Severus, Silverdawn plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et dit d'une manière encourageante:

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ira bien. Maintenant, nous devrions aller manger. Et, Hermione...  
Hm ?  
Promets-moi que vous essayerez d'être ami avec Draco dorénavant, l'implora Silverdawn.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Hermione, Harry et Ron n'aimaient pas beaucoup Draco et elle voulait beaucoup qu'ils soient amis. Hermione grimaça à cette pensée et dit:

Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas être ami avec lui. C'est juste qu'il m'insulte chaque fois qu'il me voit.  
Je le ferai changer, offrit Silverdawn et Hermione consenti à essayer.

Un problème résolu, elle donna un sourire radieux au ciel et murmura:

Oh ce que j'aime la nature !

Hermione rie de cette déclaration et la tira vers le lac.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Dans la forêt, près du lac :   
  
Le groupe entier de jeunes gens fainéantait déjà près du lac quand Hermione et Silverdawn arrivèrent, les paniers de pique-nique flottant derrière. Les étudiants UWIM bavardaient aimablement avec Harry, Ron et Draco, essayant de faire parler ces trois là au lieu de s'insulter l'un l'autre, mais en vain. L'animosité entre eux était trop grande pour être diminué si facilement.  
Azrael et Nikolai étaient revenu et avaient été mis au courant par Ashteroth du travail accompli en Métamorphose. Le couple fit un signe de la main aux deux filles et Hideaki pris l'occasion de les aider à répandre l'alimentation, murmurant doucement à Silverdawn:

Jésus et nous pensions que les disputes de Valérie et Josh étaient assez mauvaises. Ils s'insultaient sans se préoccuper du lendemain ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut les faire taire ?

Hermione et Silverdawn rirent sottement tout en arborant un air impuissant, mais elles se calmèrent rapidement lorsqu'elles entendirent la querelle.  
Sans Crabbe et Goyle avec toi ? Honnêtement Malfoy, est-ce que c'est parce que tu es si pathétique que personne ne désire désormais être à ton côté ?le railla Ron, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Draco, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes, irrité par la déclaration de Ron et par lui- même d'être toujours forcé d'être accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle.

:: Ce n'est pas comme si je les aimais ! :: se plaint-il (dans son esprit) à personne en particulier.

Cependant, il entendit des rires sous cape des membres de la Cour de Douze, car ils avaient entendu cette déclaration.  
Clochard inutile, au moins je suis un leader avec eux, à l'inverse de toi, suivant toujours Potter comme un chien, cracha Draco avec malice, d'une façon ou d'une autre apaisé par le rougissement faible sur les joues du garçon roux et se sentant légèrement coupable d'être un peu trop rancunier.

Ron gronda quelque chose sur le fait d'être un fils de garce et était sur le point de frapper Draco au visage lorsque Harry le retint pour empêcher un combat inévitable. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était resté appuyé contre un arbre, écoutant toute leur querelle sans intention d'intervenir. En fait, Harry savait que Draco les insultaient simplement pour s'amuser, pas pour attiser sa haine envers eux. En outre, c'était Ron qui avait commencé en disant que ce serait bien que ce con graisseux de Snape soit mort. Draco avait instinctivement défendu son Chef de Maison et avait insulté le professeur McGonagall en la traitant de vieille fille. Draco n'avait pas voulu le dire, mais il refusa de faire des excuses. Fierté des Malfoy

:: Sacrée fierté ! :: : le fait d'être trop fier pour admettre qu'il se trompait, aboutissant à cette guerre de mots avec Ronald Weasley.  
Draco était vraiment amusé par cette échange, partiellement détendu parce qu'il n'y avait ni Crabbe, ni Goyle pour le surveiller avec vigilance comme un prisonnier. Ces deux idiots le suivait selon les ordres de son père et il détestait cette idée - ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un chien pris au piège. Ainsi, lorsque Ron avait mentionné ces deux noms, il avait été furieux et avait dit quelque chose qu'il avait regretté presque immédiatement.  
Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, tout les regards braqués sur lui, Harry parla finalement:

Malfoy, je fais des excuses de la part de Ron.  
Ce qui choqua Ron, Hermione et surtout, Draco. Tout le monde fut aussi étonné et tous restèrent bouche bée en regardant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui se tortillait sous les regards intenses. La dernière goutte vint lorsque Ron lui donna un regard offensé et Harry protesta:

Ron, bien que Snape soit un con graisseux, il ne mérite pas la mort. Malfoy avait le droit de te rabrouer comme il l'a fait et il a vraiment essayé d'agir civilement avec nous depuis notre arrivée. Tu es celui qui a commencé et..."  
Oh ça va, coupa Ron avant qu'il ne commence sa tirade de raisonnement, je suis désolé Malfoy. On fait une trêve ?

Il tendit une main, que le garçon pâle pris prudemment. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement, luttant contre la poigne de l'autre, avant que le respect sur la force de chacun ne soit né dans leurs yeux.  
Bien, cessez-le-feu, comprit et promit Draco  et il demanda tout en gardant son sérieux, maintenant que nous avons atteint un accord, comment est ce que je t'appelle ? Belette ?

Ron regarda fixement le garçon et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Draco serait déjà mort. Sarcastiquement, il répliqua:

Et qu'est ce que je t'attribue comme nom, oh extraordinaire fouine bondissante ?

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent un peu à ce surnom et il considéra les options - il n'aimait pas le nom Malfoy (parce que c'était son nom de famille) et ne voulait que personne ne connaisse son surnom privé. Finalement, il dit:

Je préférerais Draco.  
Ce fût au tour de Ron de sembler étonné, et ensuite il s'adoucit à contrecoeur:

Alors tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler Ron.

Draco lui souri, gagnant un regard déconcerté de Ron. Il se tourna vers Harry et demanda:

Tu te rappelles lors de notre première année, quand je t'ai dit que tu saurais que quelques familles de magiciens sont meilleures que d'autres ?

Prudemment, Harry inclina la tête au garçon qui souriait toujours et ce dernier répondit:

Je suis vraiment soulagé que tu aies choisi les Weasleys.

Souriant toujours à un Harry déconcerté, Draco alla vers Hermione et Silverdawn, obtenant une tranche de gâteau aux pommes.  
Silverdawn lui sourit alors qu'il prenait une grande bouchée du dessert et lui confectionna un sandwich. Les étudiants UWIM furent vraiment soulagés que leur vieux Draco soit de retour, même si c'était juste le temps d'un déjeuner, et de bavarder sur leurs travaux dans UWIM. Après le déjeuner, ils avaient toujours une période de temps libre, et tout le monde fainéanta sur l'herbe. C'est alors que Lawrence s'assit, indiqua Draco de sa baguette magique et annonça en bulgare,

Dragon, je te défie en duel.  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés répondit à cela en Islandais:

Je suis partant, Lory.

Tous ceux qui comprenaient cette langue semblèrent excités, laissant Ron et Harry dans le flou. Azrael fonda le grand dôme protecteur qui enfermait les concurrents.  
Que la joute commence ! déclara Azrael.  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à se lancer des sortilèges avancés.  
Resundo Fetali!  
Dagliso Entroplis !

Des Poignards se précipitèrent sur Draco à une vitesse étonnante tandis que la terre en dessous de Lawrence tremblait. Le garçon pâle fut capable d'éviter chacune des lames mortelles et le garçon aux cheveux bruns sauta loin de la terre, à au moins deux mètres de distance. Ce qui laissa le trio de Poudlard abasourdi, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Toutes sortes de créatures apparurent de leur baguette et chaque fois, le duo était capable de faire dévier les animaux et les sortilèges qui suivaient.  
Quand Draco est-il devenu si agile ? se demanda Harry à haute voix et Ambre répondit:

Il a toujours été aussi rapide.

Ce qui les plongea plus profondément dans l'énigme.

::Ambre connaissait déjà Draco avant son arrivée ici ? :: était dans les esprits du trio.

Bien vite, ils reléguèrent cette pensée au fond de leurs esprits comme leur attention était de nouveau tournée vers le match.  
Impero ! commanda Lawrence, mais Draco évita l'attaque, jetant une des siennes.  
Miscalos Diffindo !

Le garçon sombre évita la malédiction - une qui était même plus mauvaise que les trois Impardonnables, et qui était pratiquement inconnue de la plupart des mauvais magiciens.  
Opalescent mirage !

Un rayon de lumière en forme de foudre sorti de la baguette magique de Lawrence, essayant de désarçonner Draco.  
Sentinel manipulus ! cria Draco comme il sautait loin vers plus de sécurité.

Une figure fantomatique sortit de la baguette magique de Draco, attirée par la baguette magique de Lawrence. Ce dernier n'avait pas le temps pour réfléchir à cette malédiction - une très difficile qui exigeait de la concentration et de l'habileté - et se retrouva face à face avec l'esprit, qui ressemblait à une jeune femme. La main de l'esprit donna un petit coup, qui fit voler la baguette magique du garçon aux cheveux bruns dans la main tendue de Draco. Le silence régna pendant quelques temps comme les deux garçons restaient debout chacun à un côté du dôme, récupérant leur souffle.  
Azrael pris l'initiative de dissiper le dôme et tout le monde applaudit pour Draco. (Même Harry, Ron et Hermione battirent des mains). Le garçon pâle reçu ces honneurs avec un signe de tête léger, les joues rougies par l'effort. Il effaça la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front avec la manche de sa robe, tout en renvoyant la baguette magique de Lawrence à son propriétaire. Au lieu d'être irrité d'avoir perdu, Lawrence souriait comme le chat du Cheshire, une lueur de joie de vivre apparente dans ses yeux d'or:

Magicien, il semble que vous n'ayez jamais abandonné votre passion.

Draco renifla, mais ne répondit pas, car le silence signifiait admettre.  
Le duo s'assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe douce, sous l'ombre d'un vieil arbre, Lawrence étant couché sur son dos et Draco assis, un genou tiré sous son menton. Il avait apprécié la séance d'entraînement approfondi que le Duel fournissait, avec l'extase et le mépris du danger qui étaient compris dans ce sport. Il n'avait pas eu de Duel convenable depuis des années comme il s'était promis de ne pas employer les sortilèges, appris en s'entraînant, avec les étudiants de Poudlard. D'une certaine manière, il retenait son potentiel depuis assez longtemps et maintenant que ses amis - ses vrais amis - étaient ici, il pourrait se livrer un peu plus à son sport préféré.  
Draco, tu devrais essayer d'avoir un combat avec Azrael. Il est vraiment bon ! suggéra Lawrence, sachant que le Magicien aimait être stimulé par les personnes qui étaient meilleures que lui par l'expérience.

Draco fut étonné de cette recommandation, car Lawrence avait été un des meilleurs duellistes à UWIM, deuxième après lui. S'il avait dit qu'Azrael était bon, donc le Prince devait être vraiment bon. En réfléchissant pendant une seconde, il répondit:

Peut-être à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas assez en forme pour défier quelqu'un qui pourrait être un professionnel habile. Ce fut une longue période depuis mon dernier duel réel.  
Et tu es toujours aussi bon ? Lawrence s'assis, l'air totalement incrédule.  
C'est ma passion, dit doucement le garçon, gagnant un regard exaspéré de Lawrence.

Le garçon voulu donner une bonne réplique, mais se tus quand Silverdawn vint près d'eux.  
Vous devriez aller vous laver avant la classe suivante. Je ne pense pas que les enseignants apprécient l'odeur de saleté et de sueur planant partout dans la salle de classe. Allez-y donc maintenant ! ordonna Silverdawn en se moquant, ce qui fit sourire les deux garçons.

Echangeant un regard qui indiqua pratiquement à Silverdawn de prendre garde, tous les deux répondirent à l'unisson:

Oui, madame" et serrèrent la fille des deux côtés, la salissant.

Silverdawn, chagrinée, savait qu'elle devrait aller se changer elle aussi et fut sur le point de leur hurler quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déjà foutu le camp. En secouant sa tête, elle murmura:

les Garçons..., ce qui fit rire Hermione, qui était tout près d'elle.  
Avant qu'elle ne soit partie vers sa chambre pour se changer, elle informa Azrael de quelque chose et retourna vers où Hermione était:

Mione, veux-tu aller avec moi voir le professeur Snape après les classes tout à l'heure ?

La brunette sursauta et inclina lentement la tête:

Ok, quelqu'un doit aller voir s'il va bien.

La fille aux cheveux noirs sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse et marcha vers le château.  
  
............................................................................  
  
**Fin du chapitre. Vala!  
  
Tout d'abord des précisions quant aux sorts utilisées lors du duel:**

**Pratiquement tous les charmes que les garçons emploient pendant le Duel sont illégaux en Grande-Bretagne. Particulièrement Impéro et Miscalos Diffindo charme. Ci-dessous il y a les descriptions des sortilèges, comme pris de Sortilèges - les Arts Sombres par Cain Murltosio.  
  
1.) Resundo Fetali : facile, ce sortilège fait trembler la terre dans un rayon de 1.5 mètres autour de l'adversaire, comme quelque tremblement de terre. Parfois, des saillies en pierre sortent du sol sans avertissement.  
  
2.) Dagliso Entroplis : difficulté facile à moyenne, c'est une illusion. Des poignards petits, mortels (au moins deux douzaines - selon le hasard) sont projetés sur l'adversaire et quoiqu'ils soient seulement une illusion, ils font quand même beaucoup de dégâts.  
  
3.) Impéro : difficulté moyenne, ce sortilège contrôle l'adversaire et seuls ceux qui ont un esprit fort peuvent l'interrompre. Un des Impardonnables en Angleterre.  
  
4.) Miscalos Diffindo : difficile, c'est plus mauvais que l'Avada Kedavra, car ce charme exige de la concentration et de l'habileté, de plus il détruit totalement le corps et l'âme de l'adversaire. Il laisse la personne pratiquement inexistante dans le monde. En plus de tout, la personne éprouve une quantité énorme de douleur avant que le corps ne soit détruit.  
  
5.) Opalescent Mirage : difficile, parce qu'il exige de votre propre puissance pour passer par la baguette magique dans la forme d'une foudre, frapper la personne que vous viser et il dépend de la quantité de pouvoir que vous mettez dedans  
  
6.) Sentinel Manipulus : avancé, c'est aussi un charme qui exige un esprit fort. Pas un charme qu'un magicien moyen peut surmonter. Dans ce charme, vous n'employez pratiquement pas la baguette magique. La magie n'est pas augmentée par la baguette magique, mais au lieu de cela, elle utilise la baguette magique comme un canal pour que la propre magie de l'utilisateur puisse s'en écouler. La forme est formée au hasard et dans le cas de Draco, c'est une forme de femme. La forme attaque alors l'adversaire et ce charme ne peut pratiquement pas échouer.  
  
Puis, à chaque fin de chapitre, oui comme d'habitude depuis le dernier chapitre, quelques renseignements sur les personnages de Silverdawn:**

**Pour ce chapitre: **

_Du côté de la famille Snape  
  
Stephen Snape (Le grand-père de Severus) fut le 71e chef de la famille Snape. Bien que la famille ne soit plus aussi grande qu'auparavant, ils ont gardés beaucoup de puissance en Europe, surtout au Royaume Uni, en France et en Russie, où ils ont de hauts titres.  
Le père de Severus, Solomon, épousa Johanna Strafford, c'était un mariage arrangé. Elle était la plus jeune princesse du Monaco magique, mais ce n'étais pas un marriage d'amour.  
Severus a, à son tour, hérité des titres de son père, ce qui inclut: le duché de Leicester, le comté de Trent et le duché d'Edimbourg en Angleterre et d'autre encore en France. Puisqu'il n'a aucune intention de se marier pour avoir un héritier, il désire remettre ses titres à Sedaris ou Salazar, qui ont catégoriquement refusés.  
Athena Kadamon fut la fiancée de Severus Snape jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enfuie inexplicablement il y a 17 ans. Avant ça, il avait déjà rejoint les Mangemeorts et Athena l'avait soutenu, étant la seule personne qui l'ait aidé à rester sain d'esprit. Après sa disparition, son coeur s'est changé en pierre, et il a seulement réussi à être aimable aux membres de la Cour des Douze, à laquelle il a appartenu lors de ses dernières années d'étude, de 18 à 20 ans.  
Ces trois années d'études n'ont jamais étées connues par les membres du Cercle Sombre et de Voldemort. Après ces années, il a toujours gardé le contact avec les autres de la Cour des Douze, spécialement avec le groupe qui contient ses enfants-dieux - Azrael et Silverdawn.  
  
Le plus important: il est passé du côté de Dumbledore à l'age de 19, mais le Cercle ne l'a jamais su.  
Lorsqu'il rencontra Draco pour la première fois, il su que le garçon appartenait à la Cour des Douze. Ainsi, il commenca à devenir le mentor de Draco depuis la première année. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a pris le garçon en sympathie, car Severus avait lui aussi été dans Gahedriel._

_Du côté de la famille Kadamon:  
Le roi Anthony II (le grand-père d'Azrael) fut le souverain du Monde Magique. Les personnes de sang princier de la Grande-Bretagne Magique, de la Russie impériale, et d'autres pays lui étaient soumises, ce qui en fait le dirigeant suprême de l'entièreté du Monde Magique. Cependant, il n'était pas un mauvais souverain, donc il n'y eu pas de grave émeute.  
Adariel Kolfhaven (la grand-mère d'Azrael) était une Grande Duchesse et l'héritière présomptive de la Russie et de Santa Monica, étant la seule fille de l'ancien Tsar Sorcier Alexandrov et de la princesse Solaria, de ce fait, Athéna (la tante paternelle d'Azrael) a hérité du titre de princesse de Santa Monica et de Grande Duchesse de Russie. Hermione, l'enfant d'Athéna, lorsqu'elle en aura l'âge, héritera, elle aussi, de ces titres.  
En ce temps là, les personnes de sang royal de tous les pays du monde se mariaient pour garantir la paix et créer des alliances. Ce fut le cas pour le roi Anthony II mais avec le bonus qu'Adariel et lui étaient très amoureux.  
Israfil Langford (la mère d'Azrael) était la reine du Royaume/Monde Angélique depuis des siècles, ceci dû au fait qu'elle était immortelle- un ange. Elle rencontra Adam (le père d'Azrael) à l'âge de 858 ans (pour les humains, ça vaut 20 ans), et après leur mariage, se rendit elle-même mortel pour être capable de vieillir avec Adam. Elle mourut à l'âge de 34 ans, laissant derrière elle 2 enfants de 12 ans (Mikaël et Lucifer) et 2 enfants de 5 ans (Azrael et Silverdawn.  
En conséquence, le Monde Angélique perdit sa reine, et Silverdawn, bien qu'âgée de 5 ans, fut immédiatement couronnée (En effet, elle possédait le symbole qui la désignait comme l'héritière du Monde Angélique) et les 4 anges élémentaires l'aidèrent à régner, en temps que régents, jusqu'à son 18e anniversaire, où elle occupera le trône officiellement.  
Elle est également la gardienne des créatures mystiques, elle et ses frères sont capables de communiquer avec toutes les sortes de créatures, mais elle est beaucoup plus perceptive qu'eux.  
Les enfants d'Adam et d'Israfil Kadamon sont des anges par droit de naissance. Adam est un ange de haut lignage, tandis qu'Israfil était la reine des anges.  
Lucifer a reçut le statut d'héritier du trône des Enfers comme ses pouvoirs furent reconnus par son oncle Satan, l'actuel roi des Enfers. (une aspirine siouplait, je commence à avoir mal à la tête tellement c'est compliqué oo)  
Azrael fut nommé Gardien du Temps, comme ses pouvoirs lui ont accordés le contrôle des dimensions et du temps. Une très lourde responsabilité, car il doit empêcher une ère de heurter une autre. Il est aussi l'héritier du trône de l'Europe Moldue (son père est actuellement à la tête des souverains de l'Europe Moldue), ce qui lui donne un mal de tête permanent._

**Voilà, voilà!! Bien! Et j'ai repris du poil de la bête donc je puis certifier que le prochain chapitre, s'il n'est as un immense pavé, arrivera très, très, très vite sur ff.net!! Bisous tout le monde te merci pour vos encouragements! Ca me fait réellement plaisir!! **


	6. Voldemort en France?

**The Awakening of a Royal: Voldemort en France?  
  
Chapitre 6:**

Les cours passèrent rapidement et sans heurts; aussi rapidement, le dîner fut fini, laissant aux étudiants trois heures de temps libre jusqu'au couvre-feu. Beaucoup des étudiants UWIM étaient déjà retournés pour leurs leçons de nuit via le transplanage dans la salle commune UWIM, à part ceux qui appartenaient à la Cour de Douze, car ils avaient été assignés au Collège afin d'aider le professeur Salazar et le professeur Kadamon à placer des charmes et des barrières pour renforcer les charmes protecteurs de l'école car il y avait trop de gens importants résidant sur les terres scolaires.  
Silverdawn finit le travail qui lui avait été attribué en un temps record et rejoignit Hermione dans l'escalier menant aux cachots souterrains.  
Euh... Silver, je ne pense pas que même les Professeurs sachent où sont les appartements du Professeur Rogue, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, mais Silverdawn l'assura:

Ne t'en fais pas, je sais où il vit.  
Tu le sais ?

Hermione s'en étonna, puisque aucun étudiant de Poudlard n'avait jamais été capable de trouver la suite du Professeur, peu importe les moyens qu'il avait utilisés. Ca lui fit un choc qu'un étudiant de passage connaisse ses pièces

:: Bien que:: pensa Hermione en elle-même :: Silverdawn n'est pas une étudiante ordinaire. ::

Aveuglément, Hermione suivit Silverdawn dans les niveaux les plus bas des cachots souterrains, passant devant la statue en pierre qui conduisait à la salle commune Serpentard et s'arrêtant finalement devant le portrait d'un dragon. La créature regarda fixement les deux filles, avec férocité, comme si elle les raillait de parler.  
"Athena." Chuchota doucement Silverdawn. À son tour, le dragon ébaucha un salut, sa tête se reposant entre ses pattes de devant et le portrait glissa pour révéler un vestibule plein de portraits d'animaux.

:: je ne savais pas que le Professeur Snape aimait les animaux :: pensa Hermione avec une ironie désabusée et Silverdawn (qui l'avait entendu), répondit à haute voix:

Tu ne sais pas à quoi le Professeur Snape ressemble vraiment, ' Mione.

Ce qui rendit Hermione muette, et elles descendirent un couloir, obscurément allumé, en silence. Bientôt, elles atteignirent une salle de séjour où une cheminée était éteinte, laissant toute la pièce froide et humide. Silverdawn regarda fixement le foyer, ses yeux devenant pourpres et un feu brûla chaleureusement, consumant le bois que la fille y avait jeté plus tôt. Sa compagne sauta en arrière avec surprise et la fille aux cheveux noirs lui jeta un coup d'oeil d'excuse.  
Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? demanda Hermione, stupéfiée, et, ramenant ses longs cheveux en une tresse, Silverdawn répondit calmement:

Je n'aime pas employer une baguette magique. Les yeux bruns noisette la regardèrent fixement, choqués, mais Silverdawn ne voulu rien ajouter. Elle marcha autour de la pièce, rangeant les papiers dispersés sur la petite table devant la cheminée, pendant qu'Hermione saisissait l'occasion de regarder les pièces de Snape.  
Tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce que le Maître de Potions magiques avait dans ses appartements et une fois, Ron avait frissonné, énonçant: "Il est très possible qu'il y ait, dans ses pièces, des squelettes et des fouets. " Cependant, il n'y avait rien de tel dans la salle. La vérité devant être dite, c'était assez convenable - les carrelages étaient couverts de tapis rougeâtre, avec une carpette en peau d'ours devant de la cheminée, juste devant la petite table. Deux chaises à hauts dossiers étaient placées stratégiquement pour faire face au foyer afin que le feu puisse réchauffer les personnes assises là.  
  
Un portrait de famille était accroché au-dessus de la cape de la cheminée, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas y trouver Snape (en tant que Professeur Snape). Une petite table à manger était placée devant un coin, dépourvue de toute ornementation sauf d'un chandelier. Les bibliothèques placées près d'un divan noir en velours étaient remplies de toutes sortes de volumes: et ancien et récent. Une des bibliothèques contenait aussi d'innombrables fioles de breuvages magiques de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, tout ce qui pouvait susciter la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle était sur le point de sortir le tome, ' Potions pour la Maîtrise ', mais fut arrêtée par Silverdawn:

Le Professeur Snape n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un touche à sa collection privée.

Hermione eu la décence de sembler coupable et Silverdawn pris sa main hésitante et l'a mena dans le sanctuaire intérieur, dans la chambre à coucher de l'infâme Maître des Potions.  
  
........................................................................... .

Le professeur Snape était couché sur son lit, se battant contre les couvre- lits noirs, ses cauchemars beaucoup plus violents qu'avant. Sa chemise noire était trempée avec la sueur et Silverdawn fronça les sourcils, répondant à la question silencieuse d'Hermione:

Les effets de la potion La Goutte Du Mort-Vivant sont passé.

Elle sortit sa boîte en platine, la transformant dans sa taille originelle et en sorti une fiole translucide. Ensuite, elle l'abreuva de force avec la potion jaune, tandis qu'Hermione demandait:

Devons-nous lui ôter cette chemise trempée ?  
Bonne idée.  
Après quelques minutes, le professeur se calma finalement, n'ayant plus l'air aussi martyrisé. Silverdawn chuchota alors quelque chose, mettant un doigt en l'air au-dessus du visage de Snape, et laissant un flot bleu d'énergie le guérir. Hermione observa avec fascination comme la lumière bleue se répandait le long du corps de l'homme endormis, le laissant briller doucement. Satisfaite, Silverdawn demanda:

Mione, peux-tu m'aider et retirer la chemise ?  
Sursautant, Hermione demanda:

Toute seule ?

L'autre fille inclina la tête avec regrets, expliquant:

Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller chercher quelques choses, ensuite je ferai cuire quelque substance à lui faire avaler.  
Ça va. Hermione répondit à contrecoeur et Silverdawn offrit timidement:

Veux-tu manger quelque chose pour le dîner ? Nous allons rester ici pour quelques temps. Je peux faire cuire ce que tu voudras.

À ça, Hermione souri de façon rusée:

Veux-tu vraiment dire, quoi que je choisisse ?

Silverdawn vit ce sourire et devint circonspecte,:

Mione, que veux-tu manger ? ?

Le léger sourire s'élargit dans un grand sourire comme la brunette répondit nonchalamment, Oh, je veux un bifteck d'aloyau, à point, une soupe aux champignons, de la glace à la menthe artisanale comme dessert et du thé glacé au citron !

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda fixement Hermione, l'incrédulité avoisinant le choc extrême était évident dans ses yeux violets.  
Tu viens de manger il y a juste une demi-heure ! s'exclama Silverdawn, mais la Préfète haussa juste les épaules:

Tu as dit que je pourrais choisir ce que je voulais.

La fille aux cheveux noirs sembla contrariée, mais une affaire était une affaire et elle dit, vaincue,:

Mione, tu sais vraiment comment manger!  
Je grandis encore, non ? répondit Hermione avec insolence, tapotant son estomac et l'autre fille lui sourie:

Oui, tu as vraiment un grand appétit !

Toutes deux rirent beaucoup, mais furent interrompues par la respiration du professeur dormant et elles se calmèrent, quoique pas entièrement. Quand elles eurent finalement chassé l'hilarité de leur corps, Silverdawn dit, tout en gardant son sérieux:

Je ferai le repas bientôt, mais mon travail vient d'abord. Donc à tout à l'heure.

Hermione lui fit signe de la main et revint vers la forme allongée du professeur dormant toujours. Silver jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de nouveau et dit négligemment:

Oh et ' Mione, il doit se réveiller dans environ deux heures. Après lui avoir retiré la chemise, peux-tu m'aider à vérifier sa salle de travail et la ranger ?

Les yeux bruns noisette se révulsèrent en entendant qu'elle devrait aider à nettoyer la salle de travail de l'infâme Snape :: Je ne veux pas mourir s'il me trouve touchant à ses affaires ! ::, mais inclina silencieusement la tête tandis que l'autre fille inclinait la tête en remerciement et transplana.  
Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte d'Hogwarts, se demanda Hermione, vraiment déconcertée. De nouveau, elle regarda fixement sans mot dire le professeur et soupira: Mieux vaux faire mon travail. Je veux goûter la cuisine de Silver.

Avec la nourriture comme motivation, elle s'approcha du lit à colonnes où les couvertures étaient éparpillées partout.  
Redoutant de faire la tâche qui lui avait été assignée, Hermione se déplaça avec une allure atrocement lente, observant le professeur maintenant calme. Le Maître des Breuvages magique strict- comme- un- prêtre avait l'air terrible, sa peau autrefois jaunâtre plus blême que d'habitude, pratiquement blanche et la lumière bleue pâle qui miroitait de son corps n'avait pas soulagé son état - au contraire, elle le faisait plus ressembler à un fantôme qu'à un être vivant. Ses cheveux noirs comme du charbon étaient plus graisseux que jamais et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il faisait à ses cheveux pour les mettre dans cet état... Ils étaient évidemment gluant pour une bonne raison, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une personne voudrait jamais faire cela...  
:: Est-ce qu'il est atteint de calvitie naissante ?? :: pensa-t-elle cyniquement, mais continua à l'examiner.  
Les traits durs de son visage étaient fortement adouci, en fait, et le froncement de sourcils familier remplacés par un air de paix et de sérénité. :: Étrange . :: pensa Hermione, ne s'attendant pas à employer de tels mots pour décrire l'expression du visage de Snape. En secouant sa main, elle tira les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon noir, se sentant très, très maladroite. Regardant le visage du professeur, elle s'assura qu'il était toujours endormi et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Son visage était chaud, ses mains tremblantes, car elle était rarement aussi proche de n'importe quel homme, incluant son père.  
Vraiment, elle était restée avec Viktor Krum environ un an avant qu'ils ne se séparent, estimant qu'un rapport à longue distance ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. (Finalement, ils s'étaient séparés et étaient restés amis, quoique pas trop proches.) Cependant, tandis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le plus proche qu'ils aient été était un léger baiser ainsi que se tenir la main, rien de plus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais engagés dans des échanges plus intimes et bien qu'elle ait été souvent enlacée par les petits amis qu'elle avait eu, elle n'avait jamais senti l'envie d'échanges plus intimes. Ainsi, déboutonner la chemise d'un membre du sexe opposé était totalement nouveau pour elle, même si l'homme était assez vieux pour être son père.  
  
En se battant un peu avec les boutons, elle les ôta finalement tous et essaya de retirer les manches de ses bras. Elle souleva un peu le bras droit de Snape endormi :: Dieu, c'est lourd ! :: et tendit un peu pour tirer la longue manche de son bras. Elle passa alors à son bras gauche plus rapidement comme elle était préparée au poids de son bras.  
  
Oomph! gémit Hermione quand les deux manches furent finalement enlevées. Elle commença à retirer la chemise d'en dessous de son corps, mais le tatouage sur son bras gauche la distraie à sa tache. Sous la lumière relativement terne, elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil et cessa de respirer en comprenant que c'était la Marque Sombre qui signalait son statut de Mangemort. Totalement frappé de terreur, elle étudia le crâne, frissonnant à la quantité de mal qui semblait toujours en émaner. Hermione la regarda fixement pour ce qui lui parut des heures, immobilisée par quelque force qui la contraint à observer la marque. Ce fut seulement quand Snape se tourna nerveusement qu'elle revint à elle et tira à la hâte la chemise d'en dessous de lui. Alors, elle tira les couvertures sur lui et quitta rapidement la chambre. Quand elle fut dans la relative sécurité de la salle de travail de Snape, elle flâna, son esprit plein de questions sans réponses. Elle se tourna vers une des bibliothèques qui avaient des formes complexes et enleva distraitement un livre relié de cuir, remarquant un emblème gravé sur sa tranche. Le titre était écrit dans une langue mystérieuse, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle réussi à lire à haute voix: "Atzulith - Le dernier éthér".  
Etrange, murmura doucement Hermione et elle trouva un espace vide dans une autre bibliothèque. Curieuse de savoir pourquoi une bibliothèque aussi bourrée avait un espace vide, elle le regarda fixement et l'image inversée de l'emblème gravé sur le livre dans sa main apparu lentement devant ses yeux. Avançant de quelques pas, elle mit avec hésitation le livre, la tranche vers l'intérieur, dans la fente.  
Un grondement sourd se répercuta dans la pièce comme les bibliothèques glissaient sur le côté pour révéler un étroit passage. La fille aux cheveux bruns sembla choquée et entra prudemment dans le passage secret, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le passage menait à une pièce plus ou moins grande qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher de femme. Bien meublée, un lit à colonne était dans un coin, une armoire antique, un divan blanc avec de grands coussins devant cheminée, une commode en cerisier avec plusieurs bouteilles de lotions et d'autres choses. Et le plus important, il y avait beaucoup de portraits dans la pièce, dont tous avec la même femme représentée.  
Les portraits montraient les différentes périodes de sa vie, de ses années d'études jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait environ vingt et un ans. Ce qui la choqua le plus, c'est que la femme ressemblait énormément à Silverdawn ! La dame avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'à sa taille, droits et soyeux, avec des boucles douces se formant aux extrémités. Le sourire qu'elle portait était pratiquement identique à celui de son amie, avec seulement comme différence subtile, que le sourire de cette fille était plus féminin que le sourire habituel de Silverdawn, innocent et doux. De plus, la fille avait les yeux bleus saphir tandis que ceux de Silver étaient argentés. Sur quelques-unes, il y avait un très bel homme, quelqu'un qui ressemblait plus au professeur Salazar qu'au professeur Severus Snape. Abasourdie par ces portraits, elle s'effondra dans le divan blanc et essaya de trier ses pensées.  
:: Je sais qu'il espionne pour le Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'est évanoui tout à l'heure ? Il avait l'air vraiment malade. Dieu! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis vraiment en train de m'inquiéter pour ce con aux cheveux gras ! Comment Silver a-t-elle su où étaient ses pièces ? Et pourquoi la dame dans le portrait me fait penser à Silverdawn ? Comment même ai-je réussi à entrer dans cette pièce? :: les pensées d'Hermione étaient totalement emmêlées et elle gémit longuement et fortement, sachant que ces questions n'auraient jamais de réponses. Au moins pour le moment. Elle prit le temps de se reposer, regardant fixement avec des yeux vides la cheminée et sortit finalement de la pièce. Elle replaça le livre à sa place originale, craignant que le Professeur Snape ne le remarque et commença le nettoyage. Les tables encombrées furent débarrassées ; les chaudrons sales lavés, les fioles de potions rangées à leurs places supposées et tout le reste fut remis à sa place appropriée. C'était un travail fatigant, mais il lui donna quelque distraction à ses longues pensées. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure pour ranger la suite entière, de la salle de travail, aux autres pièces, bien que Silverdawn ne lui aie pas dit de les faire. Silverdawn n'était pas encore revenue quand elle eut fini, ainsi elle revint dans la chambre de Snape et tira une chaise près de son lit. Elle voulu le veiller jusqu'à son réveil, mais la fatigue du jour commençait à lui peser. Finalement, ses paupières se fermèrent.  
:: Juste quelques minutes de repos :: marmonna Hermione. Et elle s'assoupit .  
...............................................................  
  
Après être sortie de la chambre de Snape, Silverdawn s'appuya contre le mur, nauséeuse. :: Il semblerait que je ne sois toujours pas habituée à l'environnement. :: Pensa-t-elle avec ironie et elle ferma les yeux. Le symbole s'enflamma sur son front, rayonnant d'une légère lueur argentée, comme elle changeait de forme. Elle commença à avoir de petites ailes rouges écarlates alors qu'elle se transformait en un phénix rouge et argenté. Rapidement, elle s'envola loin des cachots souterrains, tourna aux bons endroits jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit _sortie_ du château et arrivée _dans_ la forêt interdite. Perché sur un pin, elle reprit alors sa forme originelle et resta debout sur les branches comme si elle n'avait pas de poids.  
  
Un vent souffla de nulle part, ébouriffant ses cheveux maintenant argentés d'une façon tendre. Elle soupira doucement, elle laissa glisser ses mains dans les mèches argentées avant de former un sceau du bout de ses doigts. L'énergie pulsa avec une force inconnue et se tissa lentement autour de la forêt entière, tenant l'endroit fortement protégé par ceux qui avait le don Magique. Satisfaite, elle joignit alors ses mains comme dans un geste de prière et parla:

Maintenant, vous pouvez tous sortir.  
  
Comme s'il avait entendu sa demande, le vent tourbillonna devant elle et trois hommes apparurent. Tous trois étaient grands, au moins 1m80, et affichaient un air d'autorité; et dans leur comportement et dans leurs regards.  
Le jeune homme de droite semblait très perspicace, avec des traits ciselés convenables pour un aristocrate, mais n'affichait aucun air d'arrogance. Au lieu de cela, il semblait être plein d'humilité et de bonne humeur et, reflétant la lumière, des yeux verts de jade un peu couverts par une frange de cheveux châtain clair tombaient sur son visage. L'homme de gauche avait l'air sérieux et solennel, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'homme aux cheveux châtain. Il était lui aussi très beau, ses cheveux acajou coupés à hauteur de la nuque, correctement peignés pour avoir l'air professionnel. Il semblait plutôt froid, car ses yeux bruns noisette étaient dépourvus de toute émotion, le faisant craindre de beaucoup dans son secteur d'expertise. L'homme du milieu était le plus grand des trois, 1m95, avec des cheveux blonds atteignant ses épaules et des yeux bleu ciel. Il était plutôt bronzé et était assez svelte avec une allure assez dégingandée. Un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir dialoguer facilement avec des étrangers.  
Votre Hauteur, sourit l'homme aux cheveux blond à la princesse aux cheveux argentés, avant de l'envelopper dans une chaude. Précautionneusement, il transféra de l'énergie à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à récupérer . Il faisait cela depuis l'été dernier et n'avait jamais oublié une seule fois de le faire. "Votre Hauteur," l'homme aux cheveux blond souri à la princesse aux cheveux argentés, avant de l'envelopper dans une chaude étreinte. Précautionneusement, il transféra de l'énergie à la jeune fille afin de l'aider à récupérer. Il faisait cela depuis l'été dernier et n'avait jamais oublié une seule fois de le faire.  
Raphaël, sourie Silverdawn en retour en reconnaissant les deux autres anges derrière Raphaël: Raziel. Uriel.

Les deux autres hommes la saluèrent avec respect, souriant comme ils commençaient à étreindre la jeune princesse. Les informations sur les autres fut échangée avant que Raziel, d'habitude souriant, soit dégrisé et commence d'une voix sans humour:

Votre Hauteur, l'information que j'ai réuni des sources sous Tzephkiel n'est pas bonne. Les agents de Voldemort commencent à se réunir aussi en France. Avec Paris comme centre. Le nombres de personnes qui s'y sont joints a augmenté durant ces trois derniers mois.  
Voldemort fait contrôler les progrès des Mangemorts à Munich par Belial et Matthias Nott, Robert Avery et Neil Bulstrode sont responsables de la France et Léviathan et Lucius Malfoy vérifient les meurtres contre les moldus en Irlande et aux Pays-Bas, continua Uriel, remettant une pile de rapports à Silverdawn.  
Nous avons réussi à empêcher la plupart des raids, mais environ 17.8 % d'entre eux sont restés hors de nos prédictions. Je m'excuse de nos erreurs de calcul, princesse, dit Raphaël sur un ton assourdi, mais Silverdawn secoua juste la tête, répondant:

Il doit nécessairement y avoir quelques inexactitudes dans les calculs quant aux endroits ou les raids frapperont. Continuez à travailler avec l'Élite Universelle et les équipes de défense à UWIM sur tout cela. Je prouverais au Ministère Britannique qu'ils ont tout intérêt de permettre à l'Élite d'arranger une attaque grandeur nature sur les forces de Voldemort. Pour le moment, restez juste profil bas. Faites ce que vous pouvez dans les autres pays, mais laisser Voldemort penser qu'il peut reprendre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse facilement. Nous n'avons pas obtenu la permission du ministère, donc nous ne pouvons rien faire officiellement."  
Soudainement, un pigeon vint se percher sur l'épaule de Raziel et chacun arrêta de parler pour regarder ce que la créature pure disait à l'homme aux cheveux châtain. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'envola, laissant Raziel stupéfié.  
Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda curieusement Raphaël et ce dernier murmura:

Oh, qu'Anael avait trouvé une autre caverne de dragons des neiges dans les îles Reine Elisabeth, près du Cap Columbus et que je dois vérifier.

Uriel fut plutôt alarmé par cette déclaration et se demanda à haute voix:

Pourquoi est ce que de plus en plus de tanières de dragon sont découvertes ces deux dernières années ?

Probablement parce que les portes du royaume des Dragons vont très bientôt s'ouvrir et beaucoup désirent les voir avant qu'elle ne se referme. C'est pourquoi ils désirent aller avec Anael, dit calmement Silverdawn, gagnant des regards incrédules de la part du trio. Ils reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et ne se donnèrent pas la peine de demander au voyant de divulguer plus d'informations. Au lieu de ça, ils continuèrent sur les questions urgentes et Uriel demanda finalement, ses yeux bruns emplis de pressentiments:

Combien de temps pensez-vous va passer avant qu'on obtienne la permission du Ministère Britannique ? Cornelius Fudge est trop têtu pour admettre que Voldemort est de retour.

Il se tu et Raziel se plaignit:

Pourquoi Voldemort doit-il être originaire du Royaume-Uni ? Ne pouvait-il pas venir de n'importe quel autre pays ? Alors nous n'aurions pas attendre aussi longtemps pour commencer les attaques !  
Raphaël ri légèrement en entendant son ton presque geignard, mais Silverdawn dit sardoniquement:

Pour la question d'Uriel, je peux seulement dire que j'obtiendrai l'accord dans le courant de l'année. Les menaces seront nécessaires si tout le reste échoue. Quant à toi, Raziel . C'est la loi mon arrière, arrière, arrière, euh . Ajoutez-en encore quelques-uns, grand-père a établi : que la Confédération Internationale ne doit pas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'un pays sans l'approbation de ce dernier." Uriel était d'accord avec cette loi, aussi bien que Raphaël, mais Raziel continua à bougonner.  
Rapidement, ils abordèrent le sujet des prochains raids et se séparèrent finalement. Alors que Silverdawn commençait à transplaner dans la pièce du Professeur Snape, Raphaël lui parla par télépathie:  
:: Princesse, venez à Atzulith de temps à autre. L'environnement là-bas est meilleur pour votre santé. :: Ses pensées étaient teintées de souci et Silverdawn le rassura

:: je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi. ::  
Avec ironie, Raphaël dit

:: C'est bien ce que je craignais. Que tu dises de ne pas s'inquiéter autant. ::  
En entendant ça, Silverdawn rie sottement et transplana dans les cachots souterrains, son esprit riant toujours de la déclaration de l'ange blond. Lentement, elle trottina vers la chambre de Snape et fut amusée de voir Hermione dormant sur la chaise, pliée dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Le professeur Snape était toujours endormit, plutôt paisiblement. En souriant doucement aux formes dormantes, elle entra dans la cuisine et commença à faire le repas qu'Hermione avait choisi : bifteck d'aloyau avec une sauce savoureuse, potage aux champignons et glace à la menthe artisanale. Elle cuit aussi quelques légers croissants au beurre, des pommes de terre, des pâtes au fromage que le Professeur Snape adorait, une tarte du berger et plusieurs tartes aux fruits. Tous ceci fut fait en quarante minutes avec l'aide de la magie et elle plaça la porcelaine (qu'elle avait acheté pour le professeur il y a quelques années quand elle était venue pour un court séjour) et un pichet glacé de thé au citron sur la table à manger, avec un vase de roses blanches (métamorphosés à partir d'une cuillère. Vive l'aspect pratique de la métamorphose !) avant de placer l'alimentation chaude au centre.  
  
Distraitement, elle plaça un charme _garde-chaleur_ sur l'alimentation, revint à sa forme aux cheveux noirs et s'étendit sur la carpette de fourrure devant la cheminée, pensant à la prophétie qui devait s'accomplir.  
:: Mais comment est-il devenu un ange ?? :: Pensa-t-elle, stupéfiée. ...............................................................

Château d'Hogwarts Niveau le plus bas des cachots souterrains Chambre de Snape  
  
Mm ... gémit doucement Snape comme il étendait son dos paresseusement, se sentant plus en forme que les quelques jours passés, ce qui le mit de bonne humeur. En restant couché sur son dos quelques temps encore, il commença à démonter le charme de Glamourie qu'il avait jeté sur lui.  
_Expressionia__ reformis_, dit-il doucement et son apparence commença à se dissoudre. Son visage au nez crochu devint un visage aux traits bien défini qui avait l'air assez semblable à celui de Salazar Snape, avec comme différence que ce visage semblait plus sérieux, des rides gravées de manière permanente le long des yeux et sur le front. Les dents de travers et jaunâtres étaient maintenant droites et blanc nacré, contrastant très bien avec le visage légèrement bronzé. Si seulement il souriait plus souvent! Ses cheveux graisseux, noirs semblèrent plus doux et beaucoup plus propre, avec un aspect sain qui brillait avec un léger reflet bleu. Son teint n'était pas pâle ou jaunâtre, mais légèrement bronzé, quoique pas beaucoup. Les illusions que le charme de Glamourie avait créées l'avaient fait paraître relativement laid, mais sous sa forme réelle, il était un bel homme, certainement mieux que la moyenne. En fait, il était en réalité l'homme dans les portraits avec la fille aux cheveux noirs qu'Hermione avait vu.  
Toujours couché sur son dos, il regarda le plafond, rendu perplexe quant à savoir pourquoi il était dans le lit. Il lui pris quelques temps pour se rappeler qu'il s'était évanouis dans la classe quand il avait vu Silverdawn.

:: s'est évanouis ::

Il grimaça à cette pensée

:: Merde, je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier. Qu'est-ce que Minerva va dire? ::

Intérieurement il gémit, mais se demanda la cause de sa défaillance.

:: Depuis quand les cheveux de cet enfant sont-ils devenus noir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait les cheveux argentés. ::

Décidant qu'il aurait une conversation avec Adam bientôt, il se rendit alors compte que les répercussions de la Malédiction du Cruciatus ne pesaient plus sur lui. Cela le fit sursauter, car selon ses expériences, (et il y en avait eu beaucoup), l'agonie qu'il avait éprouvé après avoir reçut la Malédiction de Cruciatus durait d'habitude au moins pendant deux jours. Ainsi, ce sentiment d'apaisement lui vint comme une surprise.  
S'apercevant qu'il ne portait pas de chemise, le maître des breuvages magique commença à sortir du lit pour en saisir une, mais s'arrêta en voyant une personne dormant sur une chaise à son chevet. Prudemment, Snape se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller la personne comme il regardait fixement, bouche bée, la fille.

:: La fille Granger ? :: pensa Snape, incrédule.

Pensant qu'il avait mal regardé, il posa son regard fixe sur elle, mais ces boucles brunes chocolat étaient incontestablement Gryffindor.

:: que fait-elle dans ma pièce ? :: se demanda-t-il, très déconcerté.

Son regard fixe restant sur la fille endormie pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de discerner quelque réponse. Mais, n'en trouvant aucune, il alla silencieusement à l'armoire en chêne et en sortit un pull-over noir à col roulé.  
L'enfilant en vitesse, il revint à la forme endormie sur la chaise. Hermione avait essayé de trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir, mais elle n'avait pu en trouver aucune. Soupirant, Snape l'a pris dans ses bras sans perturber son sommeil et la plaça dans son lit, où elle enserra immédiatement l'oreiller doux de ses bras. Amusé par cette action possessive, l'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua juste la tête et dégagea négligemment les cheveux du visage d'Hermione, comme il faisait il y a des années à une certaine femme aux cheveux noirs. Légèrement alarmé par son association, en pensée, de son ancienne fiancée avec cette étudiante, il jura silencieusement et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, où l'arôme d'alimentation faisait gronder son estomac.  
En voyant sa filleule étendue sur son ventre sur la carpette, lisant un de ses antiques tomes d'histoire, il repris confiance en son point de vue sur ses livres qui étaient _intéressants_ et _compréhensibles_ quand d'autres gens qui, lorsque la chance leur était donnée de les lire, les nommeraient _ennuyeux_ et diraient _mon dieu! Comment arrivez-vous même à lire ces langues?_ (Ses livres avaient beaucoup de sorte de langues différentes, de l'Anglais simple à beaucoup de langues mystérieuses : l'Angéliques, l'Elfique, etc).  
Hem. Le professeur se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant sursauter la fille - qui était complètement absorbée dans le livre - et elle se leva brusquement. Silverdawn se tourna vers l'enseignant et couru pour lui donner une étreinte.  
Professeur Snape! salua la fille aux cheveux noirs, avec enthousiasme, embrassant le strict professeur sur la joue. Severus Snape leva un sourcil et demanda:

Sérieusement parlant, je ne peux pas supporter qu'un d'entre vous me salue comme ça, particulièrement toi et Azrael.

Silverdawn ri et admis:

Bien Oncle Severus...  
C'est beaucoup mieux, souri Snape d'un air satisfait, mais la fille aux cheveux noirs ajouta:

...parrain,

En levant sa main à son visage, Snape gémit:

Je sais que je suis vieux, mais ne me le rappelle pas.

Souriant avec insolence, Silverdawn retroussa ses manches et le mena à la table à manger, énonçant:

Parrain, j'ai fait de quoi manger et je veux que vous le mangiez.

Son estomac grondant encore une fois, Severus était plus qu'heureux de se soumettre, mais demanda:

Et en ce qui concerne Mlle Granger ?  
Comme si elle se souvenait seulement maintenant qu'Hermione dormait toujours, Silverdawn se leva et dit:

Je vais l'appeler. Commencez à manger.

L'homme plus vieux répondit à cette déclaration avec un signe de tête et commença à entasser quelques pâtes aux fromages dans son assiette. Souriant, Silverdawn alla dans la chambre à coucher et appela Hermione.  
  
...............................................................

**Qui va être le prochain, comme portrait? Eh bien ce sera... **


	7. Dîner Petit Déjeuner Farce Cool!

**Coucou tout le monde!! Oui, oui, je suis encore vivante lol! Bon je voudrais tous vous remerciez pour les reviews ! Y en a pas des tonnes, mais elles sont tellement gentilles qu'elle les valent bien !**

**Lunicorne********: Contente de voir que tu me suis toujours ! J'en suis heureuse ! Je déplore mon manque de disponibilité depuis un certain temps lol ! Je suis bloqués avec mes storys, mon blog, etc… Plus trop de temps pour MSN ! T'embrasses quand même ! **

**Dumbledore********: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! C'est très gentil tout ce que tu as dit ! Pour les explications, j'en ai mis quelques unes en fin de chapitre ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Puis sinon, si tu t'embrouilles, je suis là pour t'expliquer ! ô Bonne lecture !**

**Plumette ****: Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Amuses-toi bien !! **

**Stéphanie ****: Merci beaucoup ! Je voudrais bien savoir qui a traduit 14 chapitres ! Tu pourrais me le dire ? Puis sinon, concernant les 8 chapitres traduits par Pegase, je l'avais déjà dit : je lui avais corrigé les cinq premiers chapitres, mais elle a dispparût de la circulation avant de les mettre on-line… dommage… Voil ! Bonne lecture !**

**Bon amusez-vous bien ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement **

The Awakkening of a Royal  
  
Chapitre 7 : Dîner Petit déjeuner Farce Cool!  
  
Elle était debout devant la Table Principale, attendant d'être répartie dans une des 4 maisons. Tremblants toujours à cause du voyage, tous les étudiants UWIM étaient assez fatigués et désiraient vraiment s'asseoir. Cependant, le protocole leur interdisait de s'installer avant d'avoir été tous répartis. On pouvait entendre le tonnerre et comme s'il en reflétait l'humeur, le plafond montrait le temps orageux de l'extérieur, avec des éclairs illuminant le ciel sombre.

_Finalement, ce fut son tour. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était la dernière à être triée. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle et ça l'embarrassa quelque peu parce qu'il y avait au moins mille étudiants regardant fixement sa tête aux cheveux noir, coulant jusque en bas de ses hanches. _

_Zenvista__, Athéna. 5ème année, Maîtres Unis! Annonça le professeur McGonagall. _

_Ses mains froides tremblantes, la fille mit le chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret bas, où la conversation commença. _

_Kadamon? Je pensais que vous deviez être à United (a/n : UWIM), sous la protection des charmes placés là. _

_Je suis venu avec les autres pour un programme de transfert amical. Mais on m'a assigné des études doubles, choixpeau. _

_Maintenant ça explique pourquoi Sa Hauteur est ici depuis l'année dernière . Dans quelle Maison êtes vous ?_

_Sevosia. _

_Étrange. Je pensais que vous étiez à Gahedriel. _

_Adam a été choisi pour être à Gahedriel et à mon tour, je suis à Sevosia, ce n'est pas si mal._

_C'est aussi bien. Sevosia est une Maison très civile, quoique ses étudiants soient très rusés et malicieusement intelligent. Salazar Slytherin était assez convenable aussi, même agréable envers nous de temps en temps._

_Je suis d'accord, c'est un homme agréable. Et beau aussi. Je le rencontre de temps en temps quand je voyage en arrière dans le temps. J'ai vu Godric aussi. Ça alors! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient être de si bons amis! _

_Oui, à vrai dire, Godric et Salazar sont très loyaux l'un envers l'autre. Néanmoins, Slytherin est une Maison plutôt sombre comparé à Sevosia et les autres Maisons la détestent. Vous aurez des ennuies en y allant. En outre, il y a seulement cinq autre Sevosias à Slytherin et aucun de votre niveau. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sûr d'y aller._

_Comme il vous plaira._

_Alors je vous laisse aller à... SLYTHERIN!!! _

Des applaudissements sonores retentirent de la table dressée de vert et d'argent et la fille aux cheveux noirs se déplaça là-bas. En souriant aux autres étudiants d'UWIM, elle s'assit à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noir d'ébène et d'un autre étudiant d'UWIM, Gérard Iverson. À la table Gryffindor, Adam la salua avec un gobelet d'eau et cligna de l'oeil, ses yeux bleus saphir scintillant sous ses longs cils argents. La fille - Athéna - lui sourie et fit un petit signe de tête tandis qu'un fil d'énergie invisible serpenta venant d'elle pour l'envelopper. Adam le senti et rendit une énergie consolante à sa soeur plus jeune avant de continuer sa petite conversation avec le jeune James Potter.

_Quand elle fut sur le point de commencer à parler avec Gérard, Athéna senti que quelqu'un la regardait fixement et se tourna dans cette direction particulière. C'était en réalité le garçon assis à côté d'elle qui la regardait fixement et Athéna lui rendit la pareille. Cependant, elle était doucement attirée par ses cheveux noirs qui étaient tellement sombres, qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus. Ils tombaient jusque à son cou, frisant légèrement aux extrémités ce qui lui donnait un attrait coquin et Athéna se sentit perdue dans ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène - des yeux qui ressemblaient à l'espace infini. La fille rougit joliment quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ouvertement regardé fixement le garçon pendant trop long temps. Ce dernier n'eut pas l'air dérangé et commença d'une voix où perçait un soupçon d'amusement:_

_Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape. _

_Ses lèvres se courbant jusqu'à la forme d'un sourire, Athéna parla:_

_Salut, je suis Athéna Zenvista._

Réveilles-toi Mione, 'Mione, _'Mioneeee_.

Une voix familière atteignit les oreilles d'Hermione et elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision embrumée par le sommeil, la personne devant elle se mélangea avec la fille de son rêve et Hermione dit d'une voix rauque:

Athéna !

Les yeux argentés s'élargirent en entendant cela et la fille aux cheveux noirs demanda de nouveau, "Mione, réveilles-toi !", tout en touchant légèrement la joue de la fille à moitié endormie. Les yeux cannelle d'Hermione se concentrèrent et elle vit Silverdawn l'observant anxieusement.

Mione, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda sérieusement Silverdawn.

La fille aux cheveux bruns repensa à son rêve, à James Potter, aux versions plus jeunes de tous les professeurs et, surtout, à la forme d'étudiant du professeur Snape; et il ne ressemblait _en rien_ au professeur Snape actuel. Le pire était le fait qu'elle avait vécu ce rêve dans une perspective à la première personne. En fait, elle _était_ Athéna dans ce rêve et les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés étaient si réels, qu'elle pouvait toujours se rappeler le tissu du Choixpeau, le tremblement de ses doigts et le sourire sur le visage de Snape. En espérant que c'était juste un rêve ridicule, Hermione ri mentalement de cela et répondit nonchalamment:

Rien vraiment. Juste quelque rêve de dingue.

Silverdawn senti son hésitation et décida de ne pas insister plus. Au lieu de cela, elle la taquina:

Te rappelles-tu ton menu ?

À la mention d'approvisionnement, les yeux d'Hermione s'allumèrent, elle sauta du lit et d'un seul élan se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre pour attendre Silverdawn qui secouait sa tête face au comportement pétillant d'Hermione et la fille aux cheveux bruns se demanda soudainement:

:: Quand me suis-je assoupi dans ce grand lit ? ::

Dans la salle de séjour, le professeur actuellement-sans-charme-de-Glamourie finissait un deuxième plat de pâtes au fromage (En parlant d'appétit énorme.). Distraitement, il leva sa baguette magique et murmura, "Perforaus". Instantanément, une bouteille d'encre, une plume et une pile de papiers apparurent devant lui, à côté du plat maintenant vide. Severus Snape commença la classification des papiers de théorie des troisièmes années d'une main et de l'autre pris une louche de potage qu'il versât dans son assiette. Cette capacité de faire plus que deux choses en même temps avait fait plus d'un envieux, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il regarda en fronçant les sourcils les termes qu'un étudiant Ravenclaw avaient employés et secoua la tête, soulignant les erreurs qu'elle avait faites avant d'écrire quelques remarques à la fin du travail avec son gribouillage habituel, cursif, "un essai décevant, Mlle Nielston. Le dragonsbane doit être wolvesbane!" Tout en finissant plusieurs autres papiers et octroyant les D habituels, F et C occasionnels, il finit le potage et commença l'attaque d'un des trois plats de bifteck. Comment il se débrouillait, personne ne le savait; il corrigea les papiers et mangea le bifteck en même temps. Après un moment, il entendit des pas sortant de sa chambre et souleva la tête pour voir les deux filles s'approcher de la table à manger, les mains liées ensemble, parlant avec vivacité. Aucune d'elles ne le remarqua, donc il continua sa classification.  
Professeur, dit vivement Silverdawn, ce qui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils à Snape. Il souleva la tête, ses sourcils formant un v comme il répliqua, exaspéré:

Silver ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Les yeux platine scintillèrent en entendant ce commentaire et Silverdawn demanda avec bonhomie:

Mais quel nom Hermione doit-elle vous attribuer ? Oncle Severus ?  
Hein ? demanda Hermione, étourdie par cette conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur et eut le souffle coupé de voir son aspect identique avec le Severus Snape de son rêve.

:: Dieux ! Ils sont si semblables! ::

En fait, il était pratiquement identique à sa version plus jeune, sauf les lignes gravées de manière permanente sur son front et les mèches grisonnantes dans ses cheveux noirs. Son physique était aussi bronzé et le pull-over à col roulé moulait confortablement son corps.  
Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous dire ce qui vous intéresse tant pour garder vos yeux sur moi pendant 2 minutes et 38 secondes, Mlle Granger ? demanda sarcastiquement Le Maître des Breuvages magique, totalement oublieux du fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa forme habituelle de _con graisseux_ à laquelle tous les étudiants et (la plupart du) le personnel était habitué.  
  
Non... Rien monsieur. C'est juste que... Vous avez l'air... différent.

La brunette toussa, revivant de nouveau son rêve étrange.

:: Et penser que ce rêve était mystérieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Professeur Snape ressemblait à ça! ::

En même temps, le professeur réalisa qu'il n'était pas sous Glamourie et des jurons furent prononcés par le professeur irrité. Bien que légers, ces jurons (dans des langues venant des 4 coins du globe) firent pouffer de rire Silverdawn, gagnant ainsi un regard mortel de son parrain. D'habitude, ce regard imposait le silence même à l'étudiant le plus mauvais d'Hogwarts, mais Silverdawn était déjà immunisé à un tel regard fixe (du à la courtoisie du Professeur Lucifer Kadamon et du Professeur Sedaris Snape) et ce regard servit seulement de carburant à l'hilarité qui brûlait en elle. Finalement, elle éclata de rire, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.  
Parrain, ton regard est aussi mauvais que celui que me donne parfois Père, dit la fille aux cheveux noirs entre deux rires, faisant froncer les sourcils de son parrain et secouer sa tête en signe de défaite:

Assez, Silver.

Silverdawn, à son tour, étouffa ses rires bébête et poussa Hermione à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en face du professeur fronçant les sourcils.  
'Mione, Oncle Severus ne te mordra pas. Il a juste l'air féroce, dit vivement Silverdawn, essayant de calmer la jeune fille tendue.  
Je suis désolé de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, Silver. Je suis connu pour mordre littéralement les têtes des étudiants et que j'aurais, d'après ce que l'on dit, des squelettes pour décorer mes appartements, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas, dit cyniquement Snape, gagnant un coup de pied sur son genou sous la table.  
Oncle! L'avertit la princesse aux cheveux noirs tandis qu'Hermione baissait les yeux vers son bifteck intact.  
Ouf! tressaillit Snape et il répondit à contrecoeur: Je vous fais des excuses, Mlle Granger. Ce n'était pas approprié. Cependant, aucun de mes étudiants ne doit connaître ma forme originale. Est-ce compris ?

Hermione inclina silencieusement la tête, mais non capable de contenir sa curiosité, elle demanda à brûle-pourpoint:

Vous étiez toujours sous Glamourie ?

Cette question étonna Severus et il fixa un instant ses yeux sur la jeune fille avant d'incliner la tête tout en buvant à petits coups son thé refroidi. À son signe d'approbation, Hermione devint excitée et demanda avec impatience:

Professeur, pouvez-vous m'apprendre comment l'employer ?"  
Cette demande soudaine fit s'étrangler Snape avec son thé et Silverdawn tapota son dos à la hâte. Quand il s'en fût finalement remis, il demanda:

Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?"  
Pour quelques trucs, répondit énigmatiquement la Gryffindor.

Snape choisi de ne pas pousser la question plus loin, mais refusa après une seconde l'hésitation:

Mlle Granger, je n'ai absolument pas le temps pour vous aider.

Regardant la fille abattue, il ajouta à la hâte:

Mais vous pouvez obtenir mon livre sur Glamourie sur la quatrième planche de la cheminée. Demandez de l'aide à Silver.

Vraiment ? Les yeux cannelle d'Hermione s'éclairèrent et le professeur resta silencieux.  
Silverdawn sourit et, finalement, parla:

'Mione, ton bifteck devient froid et Oncle, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas corriger et manger en même temps ? Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé!

Snape sourit timidement à l'enfant le harcelant, prenant Hermione au dépourvu. Le professeur aux cheveux noirs surprit son regard fixe et essaya de parler sèchement:

Quoi maintenant ?

Retrouvant ses esprits, Hermione lui répondit étourdiment:

Oh, vous n'êtes pas mal quand vous souriez.

On entendit tousser quand Silverdawn s'étrangla pratiquement avec son potage tandis qu'une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Snape.  
Dieu merci je ne souris pas beaucoup, murmura-t-il et le rire gagna les deux filles. Sachant qu'il s'était rendu ridicule, il gronda:

Mangez votre repas avant qu'il ne devienne froid.

Oui professeur, dirent les deux filles à l'unisson et le professeur secoua juste sa tête, coupant son bifteck impitoyablement comme si cette action pouvait calmer son caractère.

Les deux filles continuèrent à bavarder et Snape les rejoints maintes et maintes fois avant qu'il ne s'excuse finalement pour corriger ses papiers. Silverdawn commença à débarrasser la table et Hermione aida en mettant les restes dans le réfrigérateur. Elles essuyèrent la table et lavèrent la vaisselle ensemble et quand tout fut fait, elles s'assirent sur les chaises confortables à haut dossier devant la cheminée. Elles restèrent assises là pendant un bon moment, parlant des matières qu'elles avaient prises et de comment était l'horaire à UWIM. Les yeux de cannelle s'élargirent sur le fait qu'ils étudient plus longtemps que les étudiants d'Hogwarts, mais néanmoins, la brunette espérait qu'elle pourrait y entrer.  
Soudainement, le Professeur Snape sorti de son bureau, une expression illisible sur son visage:

Qui a nettoyé ma pièce ?

Immédiatement, Hermione sentit l'effroi la gagner, mais répondit timidement:

C'est moi qui l'ai fait, monsieur.

Elle s'attendait à être grondée, mais la sanction ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, il lui donna un rare sourire et dit sincèrement:

Merci, Mlle Granger. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.  
Pardon ? s'étonna la préfète, mais Snape ne se donna pas la peine d'expliquer. Au lieu de cela, il alla vers une planche et enleva un livre relié en cuir avant d'aller vers l'endroit où elles étaient assises. Il remis le livre à la Gryffindor déconcerté et dit:

Vous pouvez emprunter cela autant de temps que vous voulez. Mais ne le prêtez pas aux autres étudiants d'Hogwarts, particulièrement à Potter et Weasley. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

Hermione regarda le livre, choquée, pendant que Silverdawn est resta juste assise là, doucement amusé.

Merci, balbutia-t-elle. Hermione se sentit abasourdie quand le Professeur continua:

Je ferais mieux de vous escorter à vos dortoirs. Le couvre-feu est passé.

Avec ça, il chassa les deux étudiantes de sa suite et les précéda pour les raccompagner.  
Il s'arrêta d'abord au portrait Gryffindor, avec l'intention d'envoyer la jeune fille au lit d'abord. Mais avant qu'Hermione ne soit entrée, elle demanda:

Monsieur, pourrais-je vous emprunter d'autres livres la prochaine fois ?

Snape fut ennuyé à la pensée que quelqu'un touche ses affaires privées, mais c'était Hermione Granger - l'étudiante la plus intelligente d'Hogwarts, (quoiqu'il ne l'ait admis qu'a contrecoeur) - ainsi il répondit:

Vous pourrez, mais vous devrez être ou bien avec Silverdawn ou bien avec Azrael. N'entrez pas dans mes appartements sans l'un d'eux, ou moi avec vous.  
Hermione sourit à cela et sous l'impulsion étreint le professeur qui fronça (comme d'habitude) les sourcils. Le maître des breuvages magique resta juste debout, raide, et la vit passer par le portrait avant de récupérer ses esprits. Il secoua sa tête de dégoût. Il vit le petit sourire ironique de Silverdawn et l'avertit:

_Non_, ne commence même pas.  
Je n'oserais pas, répondit-elle, indifférente et elle allongea ses ailes, qui étaient d'un doux blanc argenté.

Snape la suivit et tendit lui aussi les siennes. Ils commencèrent à voler à travers les murs (un des avantages d'être un ange), jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la statue Slytherin, qui était dans les cachots souterrains. En repliant leurs ailes dans leurs corps, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur tandis que Silverdawn commençait:

Oncle, j'ai laissé une fiole de potion dans ta chambre à coucher, au-dessus de la cheminée. C'est un remède direct à toutes les sortes de malédictions et de poisons, Cruciatus inclus.  
En entendant cela, Severus Snape leva un sourcil tandis qu'il bougeait les longues mèches d'ébène qui bloquaient sa vue et demanda:

Tu as trouvé le remède pour Cruciatus ?  
Non, c'est Lightbringer qui l'a fait, répondit sa filleule.

Snape la regarda ses yeux incrédules, noirs comme du charbon brillant, avec quelque chose apparenté à de l'amusement. Avec une ironie désabusée il dit:

Je devrais remercier ce phénix un jour.  
Tu pourras le faire, bientôt, répondit la jeune fille et Snape commanda à la statue:

Détraqueurs.

Irrité par le mot de passe, la fille aux cheveux noirs dit méchamment:

Oncle, changes vite ce mot de passe, s'il te plaît. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Chaque fois que je l'entends, je me sens comme si j'étais prête à les tuer encore une fois.  
Le passé te hante toujours ? demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

Au signe d'approbation de sa nièce, il se fit mentalement une note pour ne pas oublier de le changer bientôt et la fit entrer en premier, avant d'entrer avec elle. Intriguée par le fait qu'li la suive, Silverdawn regarda Snape et le professeur dit juste négligemment:

Je ne les ai pas contrôlé hier soir. Alors si je ne fais pas attention à eux aujourd'hui, ça va être le chaos.  
La fille rie et tous deux marchèrent dans la salle commune, seulement pour la trouver exceptionnellement calme. Il n'y avait aucun étudiant chahuteur en vue. Au lieu de cela, seuls Draco, Lawrence et Nikolaï étaient dans la pièce, juste devant la cheminée, jouant aux Echecs version Sorcier. En voyant le professeur et la fille, ils leur firent signe de la main et Snape fronça les sourcils, demandant:

Le couvre-feu n'est-il pas passé ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de dormir, vous trois ?"  
Oh! Nous attendions Silver, Oncle, dit le neveu de Snape – Lawrence - avec culot, tandis que Draco demandait:

Monsieur, quand avez-vous commencé à vous déplacer dans Hogwarts avec 'Glamourie' ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco voyait le Professeur Snape sans 'Glamourie', mais c'était la première fois qu'il était sans 'Glamourie' dans Hogwarts (autre part que ses appartements). En se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de remettre le charme, Snape frappa sa tête et gémit:

Dieu! J'avais oublié!  
C'est nouveau ça, maintenant, sourie Nikolai et tous les autres, incluant Snape lui-même, rirent. Finalement Snape regagna le contrôle et dit d'une façon stricte:

Mon apparence de côté, tousrangez tous vos affaires et au lit.  
C'est assez facile, répliqua Draco et il claqua deux fois des doigts. Immédiatement, les pièces d'échecs furent réparées, réuni et rangées dans un des buffets sur le côté.  
Crâneur, murmura Lawrence, ce qui fit tirer la langue au garçons aux cheveux argentés. Lawrence, à son tour, tira sa langue à Draco et Silverdawn secoua la tête à leur fausse immaturité. Se sentant fatigué, elle alla embrasser le professeur sur la joue, bailla et annonça:

Je vais dormir. 'Nuit, oncle. Bonne nuit, tous.  
Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils tous avec impertinence et ils retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Snape fut le dernier à partir, mais il mit avant le charme de 'Glamourie' et alla finalement à ses appartements obtenir plus de sommeil.  
  
........................................................................... .  
  
L'aube vint à une vitesse étonnante et la plupart des étudiants UWIM revinrent seulement aux dortoirs d'Hogwarts vers environ quatre heures du matin en raison de leurs classes à UWIM. Les membres de la Cour de Douze étaient les seuls sans classes, mais eux aussi avaient eu une réunion à UWIM à 0300 Ante Méridien qui avait duré jusqu'à 0700 Ante Méridien. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Le prochain bal qui était pour Hogwarts et pour UWIM, ainsi que plus de travail en potions.  
Ashteroth s'était plaint fort longtemps, mais il se tue quand les aînés - Valérie, Joshua et Géraldine - arrivèrent pour la réunion. La réunion n'était pas si mal car chacun d'eux avaient fait la promesse tacite de ne pas faire autre chose pendant la discussion. Cependant, chacun d'eux s'assoupissaient pratiquement quand ils marchèrent en traînant les pieds vers le réfectoire, plus encore pendant le petit déjeuner.  
Azrael, Tristan, Ambre, Aki . Pourquoi avez vous l'air si... mort ? demanda Ron quand les quatre se traînèrent finalement à leurs places.  
Nous devrions juste mourir et tout laisser en plan, bougonna Tristan et les trois autres UWIM donnèrent des signes d'approbations emphatiques.

Harry vit leurs expressions et demanda curieusement:

Pourquoi êtes-vous donc si fatigués ? Pas bien dormis ?

Je n'ai pratiquement jamais dormi! gémit Hideaki, peignant ses cheveux blonds d'une main. Ambre fut d'accord et se plaint:

Ces protections m'ont pratiquement drainé jusqu'au coeur ! Az, pourquoi as-tu tenu à ce que nous nous rencontrions à cette foutue heure, dieu ?  
En frappant légèrement la tête de la fille qui se plaignait, il dit sérieusement:

Le Directeur Haldorne veut voir la proposition et le comité organisé bientôt. Donc nous ferions aussi bien d'obéir et de faire avec. Alors, nous serions tous capables d'avoir quelques nuit de sommeil.  
Combien de temps a duré la réunion ? demanda curieusement Ron, tandis qu'Harry écoutait attentivement.

Euh... De trois à sept heures du matin. Donc environ quatre heures, répondit Azrael après l'envoi d'un bonjour par l'esprit à sa soeur.

Tous les étudiants qui avaient entendu l'échange les regardèrent fixement, totalement stupéfié quant à l'heure de la réunion et tous soulagés de ne pas avoir un programme si dément. Hermione, qui avait écouté avec la moitié d'une oreille, avait tressaillit mais n'avait rien dit. Comme d'habitude, elle avait un livre épais avec elle et était actuellement absorbée par ça. L'attention d'Azrael fut attrapée et il demanda:

'Mione, que lis-tu ?  
Doit être _L'histoire d'Hogwarts ._ Je jure, elle vit à travers ce livre, réfléchit Ron à haute voix, gagnant un regard mortel de sa meilleure amie.

Ambre, qui était assise à côté d'Hermione, vit le titre du livre relié en cuir et dit en assyrien:

Glamourie ? Depuis quand es-tu été intéressées par cela ? Et n'est ce pas le livre d'Oncle Severus ?

A la mention du nom d'Oncle Severus trois autres membres de la Cour de Douze eurent l'air de sortir de leur torpeur et Hideaki demanda en allemand:

Il t'a prêté ça ?

À son incrédulité, Hermione fut perplexe, mais inclina la tête. Azrael la regarda curieusement et finalement demanda dans une langue que seuls deux d'entre eux comprirent – Angélique - :

'Mione, pourquoi as-tu voulu ce livre ?

Distraitement, Hermione répondit dans la même langue sans sourciller:

J'en ai besoin pour essayer quelque chose.  
Le Prince aux cheveux argentés décida de ne pas discuter plus sur le sujet, mais Ron demanda:

'Mione, quelle langue était ce ?  
Anglais.

La fille mis une mèche perdue de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, toujours très absorbé par les applications de Glamourie. Harry vit cela et conseilla au rouquin:

Ron, comme tu peux le voir, elle lit. Et quand elle lit, ne te donnes même pas la peine de lui demander quelque chose. C'est inutile - les réponses qu'elle donnera seront toujours sans aucun sens.

Les gens qui entendirent cela rirent, mais Hermione resta imperturbable, avant qu'Azrael ne demande:

Qu'avons-nous maintenant ?  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec Slytherin... _Encore_, répondit Lee Jordan, placé tout près.  
Un autre Snape! gémit Neville Longbottom, en pensant que déjà son professeur de Potions était intimident. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était encore un autre Snape. Avec consolation, Tristan tapota le dos du garçon abattu et le consola:

Allez, le Professeur Salazar n'est pas si mal.  
Espérons-le, dit Lavande Brown et la plupart des 6ème années Gryffindors consentirent.

Les étudiants UWIM voulurent protester de leur discrimination envers les Snape, mais Azrael les fit taire puis parla:

Ne le jugez- le pas par son frère, mais par ce qu'il EST et FAIT. En plus, le Professeur Severus Snape n'est pas du tout un mauvais homme.  
Ron se racla la gorge et Harry fit monter ses lunettes, disant d'un ton désabusé:

Tu devras m'en convaincre, Az. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais d'accord avec cette déclaration.

Le Prince sourit mystérieusement et donna quelque conseil:

Il ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il parait. De plus, ne jugez jamais un livre sur sa couverture et comme d'habitude, seulement le temps dira si ma déclaration est vraie. N'es-tu pas d'accord, 'Mione?  
Ouais. Snape n'est pas si mal en réalité, dit la brunette à contrecoeur, pensant à ses manières civiles d'hier soir, et chacun devint silencieux.

Finalement, ils commencèrent à aller vers la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui était plutôt loin du réfectoire. Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards étranges, avant de sourire. Azrael le vit et demanda:

Qu'avez-vous en tête vous deux ?

Sursautant au fait que le Prince venait de découvrir qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose, Harry dit sincèrement, les yeux brillant d'impatience:

Puisque nous avons fait une trêve avec Mal... Draco. J'ai décidé de revenir à deux garçons en particulier.

Ron regarda fixement les garçons volumineux de la table Slytherin et fut d'accord:

Et puisque j'ai deux frères dont les inventions sont merveilleuses, nous pourrions aussi les laisser devenir nos cobayes.

Les yeux saphir scintillèrent en entendant ça alors Azrael devenait soudainement très désireux de voir les résultats:

Alors nous devrions y aller. Je veux aller voir Sherry.  
Elle te manque déjà ? le taquina Hideaki et Ambre ajouta 'innocemment':

Pas habitué à ne pas dormir ensemble ?

Les étudiants d'Hogwarts qui avaient entendu, élargirent leurs yeux et Azrael regarda fixement les deux grandes langues, avant d'expliquer:

Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Juste dormir, pas le sexe ou tout ce que l'homme et la femme font.

Ceci ne convaincu pas tout le monde, mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus. Ils étaient, après tout, jumeaux. Quoique personne ne le sache. Au lieu de cela, il s'avança vers la table Slytherin avec les trois autres membres de la Cour de Douze, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ignorant tous les regards glacials et les insultes lancées sur leur chemin. Une fois, quand les insultes avaient dépassé les bornes, Azrael fit taire le garçon avec un regard froid qui était l'équivalent de celui de son Chef de Maison. Le regard effraya tellement le garçon qu'il fut à demi pétrifié. Après tout, Azrael n'était pas le Gardien du Temps pour rien. Son travail lui avait été désigné et de temps en temps, il devait traiter avec les dirigeants de différentes régions et il avait pendant ces moments appris à surmonter l'art du regard fixe. S'il y en avait un.  
Parvenant à la place où Silverdawn et Cie étaient assis, Azrael demanda d'une voix plaisante:

Y allons-nous ? Le professeur Salazar attend.

Draco sourie à la mention de l'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que Lawrence, mais Silverdawn répondit:

Allez-y d'abord. Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour quelques trucs administratif.

Elle se tourna pour prendre son sac, mais le fardeau fut pris par son jumeau, qui la réprimanda:

Tu aurais pu me demander de le faire." La fille aux cheveux noirs secoua juste la tête et lui parla par télépathie.  
:: Aucun problème. Va t'occuper de Niko. Je vais y aller tout de suite. ::  
:: Non, il va y avoir un peu d'amusement. Reste et regarde. ::

Déconcertée, Silverdawn regarde son jumeau, réunissant ses yeux saphir avec les yeux argent. Avec obéissance, elle s'assit et regarda. Négligemment, Harry dit à Draco:

Yo Draco, envie de venir en classe avec nous ?

Etonné, le garçon aux cheveux blond platine inclina la tête et se leva, comme Ron lançait une main autour de ses épaules. Etrangement, les trois garçons avaient l'air très bien ensemble et avant qu'ils ne soient partis, Harry jeta une remarque impromptue aux gardes du corps de Draco:

Une chose, Crabbe, Goyle. Mieux vaut manger avant que ça ne devienne froid. La classe est sur le point de commencer.  
Tandis que les deux idiots regardaient Harry, Ron avait tranquillement soulevé sa baguette magique et aspergé une sorte de substance pulvérulente dans leurs plats employant la magie. Cette poudre était invisible aux yeux humains, ainsi aucun Slytherin ne l'avait vue. En entendant cela, le duo commença à mâcher leur nourriture sous le regard fixe d'Harry, Ron et étonnamment, d'Azrael aussi. Très vite, les deux idiots stupides commencèrent à suer comme l'enfer et essayaient en vain de s'éventer.  
Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse si chaud soudain? demanda Goyle, ayant l'air très bizarre.  
Je ne sais pas, répondit Crabbe, ne sachant que faire.

Lentement, leurs chemises commencèrent à fondre et leurs visages devinrent très rouges. Harry vit les résultats et rie, mais Ron leur donna un conseil:

Allez voir Madame Pomfrey avant que vous ne soyez nus une fois que tous vos vêtements auront fondu.

Les autres Slytherins les virent et la table entière éclata de rire. Satisfait des résultats, Harry fit une remarque à personne en particulier:

Il semblerait que notre plus récente invention marche à merveille.

Draco l'entendit et dit:

Madame Pomfrey va avoir notre peau.  
Comme si je m'en souciais ! De toute manière, nous nous sommes occupé de tes 'gardes du corps', on y va maintenant ?

Ron haussa les épaules tandis qu'Hermione riait sottement de l'état des deux garçons. Silverdawn, qui était restée silencieuse tout le temps, réprimanda le duo:

Vous deux devriez être reconnaissants que nous soyons ici. Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Snape serait heureux de ça." Les membres de la Cour des Douze approuvèrent et tous sortirent du hall - chacun allant à sa salle de classe et Silver partant vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

**Voilà! Un nouveau chapitre!! Comme je suis gentille!!! **

**_La Cour des Douze:  
  
Les membres actuels de la Cour sont:_**

**_  
1.) Azrael Adriel Kadamon/Langford - l'Empereur  
- actuellement 17 ans, Sevosia, Maitres Unis, 10e année (dû aux circonstances)  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 6e année.  
  
2.) Silverdawn Serafina Kadamon/Langford - l'Impératrice  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année (dû aux circonstances)  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Slytherin, 6e année.  
  
3.) Draco Rodrique Malfoy - le Magicien  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Slytherin, 6e année (dû aux circonstances)  
- Dans UWIM, il est supposé être à Gahedriel, Maître Unis, 11e année  
  
4.) Lawrence Suriel Snape - le Jugement  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 11e année  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Slytherin, 7e année  
  
5.) Ambre Michelle Elios - la Grande Prétresse  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Gryffindor, 6e année  
  
6.) Nikolai Aurora Romanov - la Modération  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Sevosia, Maître Unis, 10e année  
- A Hogwarts, elle est à Slytherin, 6e année  
  
7.) Ashteroth Yamikami, Sakuya - la Force  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Slytherin, 6e année  
  
8.) Tristan Philip Aquavoce - la Justice  
- Actuellement 16 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 10e année  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 6e année  
  
9.) Hideaki Takizawa - le Char  
- Actuellement 17 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 11e année  
- A Hogwarts, il est à Gryffindor, 7e année  
  
10.) Valerie Monica Nadeshin - le Monde  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Sevosia, Maître Unis, 14e année  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 13 sujets, se spécialisant en breuvages magiques avancés et politique internationale. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
11.) Owen Joshua Phenari - le Soleil  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Gahedriel, Maîtres Unis, 14e année  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 13 sujets, se spécialisant en Runes antiques et Arithmancie. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
12.) Sheena Geraldine Golohal - la Lune  
- Actuellement 20 ans, Sevosia, Maîtres Unis, 14e année  
- Toujours à UWIM, préparant son niveau de Maîtrise dans 14 sujets, se spécialisant en métamorphose avancée et enchantements. Reçoit son diplôme bientôt, dans un an.  
  
_****__**


End file.
